JunPyo's Turn
by theblackcat1236
Summary: Instead of putting JanDi through more crap, it's Jan-Di forgetting her memory and Jun-Pyo trying to make her remember. There isn't much romance in the first few chapters, and there isn't much JunPyo either. Just warning you.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is a Boys Over Flowers fan-fiction, but not for the Manga or the anime [I'm not actually sure if there is actually one]. This is a remake of the Korean version of the drama. Instead of starting at the beginning, which I have no protest against; I'm starting right after Yoon Ji-Hoo and Geum Jan-Di take a walk at the fish market. It's an episode in the twenties I believe.

**Recap**

President Kang of ShinHwa Cor. Just had Ga-Eul's father fired and is in the process of shutting Ji-Hoo's corporation down. Jan-Di feels guilty, so she made a deal with the president. She'll move, change her number, change her name, and disappear if she stops messing with Ji-Hoo and Ga-Eul. The President agrees, and allows her to go onto a date with Jun-Pyo in order bid farewell.

They go on a picnic, and she tells him she likes him a lot, and no matter how hard she tries not to like him she can't help herself. Then, on the way home, she tells him to stop the car. She tells him they're from different worlds, and they shouldn't be together. A twist of fate made them acquaintances, and she loved him only up to this point. They don't belong together. She gets on a nearby bus, and doesn't turn back. He stands there for a while, then chases after the bus, and then gives up.

Ji-Hoo goes into depression [she was staying at his house because of his grandfather], and Jun-Pyo becomes numb.

Soon after, a news broadcast features fresh sea animals from the fish market. That's where Jan-Di and her family are, they're working there to repay debt. Ji-Hoo sees this, and the next day asks Jun-Pyo to come with him to find her. He refuses, saying he can't do anything for her, so seeing her will be pointless. Ji-Hoo leaves the address, and goes on his own.

When he finds her, he repays the family's debt. Then, they go on a walk and he proposes to her, saying "I don't know when I started feeling this way. I can't live without you."

She apologizes and refuses, saying out of everything in her past life the only thing she couldn't part with was the necklace Jun-Pyo gave to her, and she starts crying. He hugs her, and Jun-Pyo sees everything. He mistakes it as her accepting, and drives off.

There's a man at the fish market that was wronged by ShinHwa, and he's under the delusion that Ji-Hoo is the heir to ShinHwa so he plans on killing him. Ji-Hoo is taking a walk, and the man is about to run him over. This is where I'm starting.


	2. Ch1: Forgotten

**Chapter Number One**

**Forgotten**

Geum Jan-Di's POV

Checking to make sure everyone was already asleep, I slipped into the night. Even with the debt repaid, everything was so stressful. The fish market moms had raided our house again, offering food. Some had even slipped in through a window and cleaned for us, as mom found out after spotting them while she was taking a shower. She actually called 911, and the police came. They were arrested for trespassing, and charged with some other stuff I didn't really understand. While being dragged away, they were trying to steal a button off of Sunbae's jacket, and screeching praises. It was a nice gesture, but a little scary.

Since Ji-Hoo Sunbae repaid the debt, there wasn't a reason to stay at the fish market anymore for my mom and brother. Therefore, they had decided to move back into the city this weekend. Kang San was so happy he'd already started packing. I couldn't move back, or else Ji-Hoo and Ga-Eul would be in trouble again, so I decided to move to a suburb. Finding work at a food stand or as a house keeper wouldn't be an issue, and there should be some people there rich enough to afford a maid. My pack had a little money leftover that Sunbae had insisted on giving us, and some food to last me to wherever I was headed.

I heard foot-steps close by, and I had been so absent-minded I almost screamed. Ducking behind a car, I peeked to see if the coast was clear. I spotted Sunbae, and was surprised. I could've sworn I'd just seen him asleep on the couch. I sighed, but spotted headlights nearby. Most people couldn't afford a car around here, so I checked. It was the man my mom had told me about, the one who had been wronged by ShinHwa.

He looked like he was waiting for Sunbae, which puzzled me. How could they possibly know each other? I was going to walk away, but my brain sudden clicked. The man hated ShinHwa, and he thought Sunbae was the heir! I sprinted behind the brick building, and right when the man started driving, managed to tackle Ji-Hoo out of the way. Instead, the car hit me.

The car was going faster than I thought, and instead of crashing into the windshield I went flying through the air. I could see blood from my forehead; it was dripping down my through my nose. My hand hurt, and there was a pain in the center of my torso, most likely a broken rib. I slowly fell asleep, although I'm not sure how that was possible under the circumstances. I don't remember hitting the ground I just remember sitting on top of the observery with Jun-Pyo. This time, there weren't any stars, or even satellites. And this time, I was all alone.

Jun-Pyo's POV

My feet were firmly planted to the ground while my mind processed the occurring scene. Ji-Hoo would've been hit by a drunken lunatic operating an automobile, but the love of my life had just knocked him out of the way. She was now flying through the air, about to hit the ground. My feet remained planted for a few moments, while I mentally congratulated myself. Then, I immediately commenced sprinting.

"GEUM JAN-DI! GEUM JAN-DI!" I managed to catch her before she landed and immediately set her down.

"HEY DRY CLEANER! YOU'D BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! IF THIS IS A JOKE, YOU'RE SO DEAD TOMORROW! WAKE UP!" After applying a light slap to her cheek, she moaned.

A rustling noise was heard nearby, and therefore I glanced over. Ji-Hoo had revived himself from his previous condition, and immediately started dialing on his mobile telephone.

"Hello? Hello! I'm at the, um, Se-Seoul Fish Market, um, right by the northern, no eastern, entrance. Two of my friends were just injured."

Jan-Di was the one hit, so the second "friend" must've been the drunken lunatic. When I glanced at my hand, I realized my condition wasn't any better. My imported Armani Exchange suit had been ripped by stray tree branches and my hands were slightly blood must've been the drunken lunatic.

"Sunbae, Ga-Eul" I heard Jan-Di murmur "Save corp, save job." I was unfamiliar with what she was murmuring about, but it had a high chance of relating back to me.

"They're on their way here," he started and commenced when I had gotten up with the assistance of the hand he had offered. "The man's unconscious a well." I glanced over at the car, staring blankly at the disheveled guy, limp over the steering wheel.

I felt immediate anger. Courtesy of him, my best friend had almost died and my girlfriend was in some sorts of a coma. There he was, peacefully unconscious snoring like my sister. Before I could properly thank him, a siren was heard nearing our location. It'd be problematic if the heir to ShinHwa was seen attacking a sleeping civilian, so I restrained myself.

An ambulance arrived soon, and I lifted Jan-Di and carried her to the white truck. She shifted in her sleep, and I felt a heartstring tighten. The man would be dealt with soon enough, but currently I had more important issues. For example, the incompetent driver who laid his extremely breakable hand on me.

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot ride with-" the driver started, and I immediately punched him. He fell to the ground, curled in a tight ball. It was rather pathetic, but time was being wasted.

I turned to the other he-nurse, his eyes wide. "Excuse me?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. He recognized me immediately, and the truck left. I believe the man I had just punched was screaming after us, but that could be dealt with later.

**~~**

General POV

"Yesterday night, an attempted murder was placed on the well-known heir to ShinHwa Corp. The man, whose name isn't being released, was 47 and one of the many unemployed because of the success of the largest company in Korea. Luckily for ShinHwa, Wonder Woman strikes again! She managed to push him out of the way, so he suffered minor scratches and a sprained wrist. The attacker and Wonder Woman are currently unconscious and hospitalized. Once awaken, the man will be taken into court. Now, for the Korean baseball team-"

The news anchor was abruptly cut off by Jun-Pyo, who threw the remote down right after. Everyone turned to him, due to the lack of anything better to do.

"What?" he questioned, and then adjusted himself in his chair. Seconds later, he was asleep.

"This can't be normal. It's been what, 14 hours? She still hasn't awakened yet." Yi-Jung stated, glancing at the unconscious patient on the bed. "What do you think, Ji-Hoo?" he questioned, and glanced to his right. No one was surprised to find the guy asleep.

Jun-Pyo, his sister, Yi-Jung, Woo-Bin, and Ga-Eul have been sitting in Jan-Di's room since three o'clock in the morning. Her mom came for a while, but Ga-Eul kicked her out, saying she needed her rest. Jan-Di had been placed in a VIP room, courtesy of Woo-Bin's blackmailing, and the best treatments in the country. Unfortunately, she was still asleep. A few hours ago, Jun-Pyo had beaten the doctor up for giving her too much sleep medicine during the operation, so they had no way of knowing how Jan-Di was doing. Slowly, they all drifted to sleep.

"EH! What're you all doing in my room? I told you I need-" she started, and everyone immediately woke up and stood. "Wait…" she murmured, and glanced around. "Where am I?" she wondered, and the formerly asleep visitors immediately grinned.

"JAN-DI! You're awake! I thought you were going to die! Don't you ever get hit by a car again, you had me so worried!" Ga-Eul gushed, and tackled-hugged her. She was immediately pulled off my Yi-Jung. From jealousy or for the well-being of a hospital patient was unknown, but most guessed the later.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you, it won't happen again." Jan-Di said, and bowing as far down as she could while still sitting in her bed.

"It's fine," Ji-Hoo stated, throwing up his hands and yawning. "If you're going to get hospitalized again, make it more serious. That way they'll get you a bigger room. This Casanova can't shut up even in his sleep." The room chuckled.

"No, it's not fine." Everyone turned to Jun-Pyo. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? If you worry me again like that, I'm really going to kill you. Don't even think about-"

"Who the heck are you, eh? Who do you think you are, randomly walking in my room and telling me what to do?"

"Eh? Don't yell at me, do you know how worried everyone was, and-" he stopped shortly, realizing what had just come out of Jan-Di's mouth.

"Who am I, you ask? You have got to me joking."

"Who would joke with someone like you? I don't want some random guy in my room, yelling at me." she turned to everyone else in the room, and they were all throwing blank looks at her.

"Who invited him here anyway?"

"Jan-Di, you really don't know Gu Jun-Pyo?" Woo-Bin asked, and he glanced over at Ga-Eul.

"What's there to know? Should I?" I questioned, throwing everyone a confused glance. I had never seen that guy before in my life.

"You little commoner." This "Gu Jun-Pyo" started. "Do you want to die? If this is your idea of a joke, I am going to kill you." He stated, and Jan-Di's jaw dropped.

"Jan-Di, do you know who this is?" Ga-Eul asked, pointing to Ji-Hoo.

"Ji-Hoo Sunbae. Don't you recognize him?" she asked, puzzled.

"What about them?" she asked, motioning to Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung.

"Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin Sunbae. Ga-Eul, what's going on?"

"So, the only one you don't know is him?" Ga-Eul asked again, pointing to Jun-Pyo.

"Of course she knows me. I'm-" Jun-Pyo started, throwing his arm around her. Jan-Di responded by punching it.

"Do you think you're a gangster or something? It's not like I'm afraid to hurt you. Why are you here in the first place, because it obviously isn't to visit me. I don't even know you."

"Ga-Eul, is he your boyfriend? Because I really don't approve." Jan-Di stated, and Woo-Bin burst out laughing at the looks on both Yi-Jung and Jun-Pyo's faces.

"No, he's not Ga-Eul's boyfriend. He, um, owns this hospital, and was just checking up on all the patients." Woo-Bin motioned to the door, and when Jun-Pyo wouldn't budge he shoved him out.

"Also, um, the doctor needs to do a head scan to make sure nothings bleeding. Yi-Jung will take you." Woo-Bin continued, and Jan-Di nodded.

After Jan-Di followed Yi-Jung out the door, Jun-Pyo came back into the room.

"How funny, she's gotten a sense of humor." Jun-Pyo stated nervously. Woo-Bin shook his head.

"I don't think she was kidding, it seemed like she really didn't know you." Woo-Bin stated, and Jun-Pyo sighed, then glanced at Ga-Eul.

"Well? You're her best friend. Was she telling the truth?"

"Jan-Di's a horrible liar, it would've been obvious if she wasn't telling the truth. She wouldn't joke around with something like that either." Everyone sighed, and Woo-Bin spoke again.

"So she wasn't lying. I think we have a problem now."

**The End [Obviously]**

**~~**

**A Couple of Things**

If you know what Gu Jun-Pyo's older sister's name is, tell me. Immediately. 

You don't have to review. And I won't make up some lame excuse for you to involving a ridiculous dialogue between the characters as if they're no in the story. Or draw a lame button made out of characters to the review button I can't even see. But if I run out of ideas, then it's on you.


	3. Ch2: MO

**Chapter Number Two**

**Unnamed**

Jan-Di's POV

"Bye, Ga-Eul!" I exclaimed, grinning as she waved back and walked through the door. Being my best friend, she declared it her responsibility to amuse me while I was stuck at the hospital. I was a bit embarrassed, since she was doing so much for me but she refused to listen to me. The F4, not including the curly haired boy, had graciously charmed the nurses into giving me the V.I.P. room so the room was much more spacious.

Ga-Eul came here right after school, the boss at the porridge shop allowed her to take a leave of absence, and stayed until she had to leave for dinner. Every time, she brought some of my clothes, my favorite foods, magazines, books, and a few movies for me to entertain myself with. I'd already given up telling her it wasn't necessary.

Ga-Eul wasn't the only one who visited, though. Ji-Hoo Sunbae was her chauffer, and he stayed here while we were talking. Although Sunbae spent most of the time sleeping, I wasn't actually that surprised, it was nice that he visited and I enjoyed having him around. Along with carrying everything Ga-Eul had bring, he gathered my school work and had even snuck in a laptop for me to surf the internet on, as well as watch the movies Ga-Eul gave me.

Yi-Jung Sunbae came also, but I have a suspicion it was really to see Ga-Eul. He'd always come when she was here, and left as soon as she did too. I didn't mind that either, it was nice he took time to come at all. I heard Ga-Eul mention he had an exhibit coming up, so I wasn't really bothered.

Woo-Bin Sunbae visits occasionally, but mostly to hang out with Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo Sunbae than to check up on me. He finds it extremely amusing to wake Ji-Hoo Sunbae up, but I usually throw a water bottle at his head. They seem to repopulate, because I'll go to sleep with two of them on my counter and when I wake up they'll be four. He did bring Belgian chocolates once as an apology (he stubbed his toe on my bed and the leg broke). Even though Ga-Eul and Ji-Hoo Sunbae forced him too, I suppose he's okay. For a Don Juan.

The only thing I'm not okay with, however, is this "Jun-Pyo" that appointed himself my stalker. After one of my showers, I went to my room to change. I found that thing laying on my bed and flipping through my magazines. I screamed so loudly half of the nurses in the hospital came. When they found out it was only him, he was banned from my room.

In the middle of my fantasy of Mr. Curly falling of a cliff, Noona walks in. I grin at her, and sit up.

"Hello Noona, how are you-" I cut myself off when I see another woman follow her into the room.

The woman looks slightly older, and purple bruises under her eyes show that she hasn't slept enough. Her hair looks messy, and she seems a bit frazzled by the light. I smile, this time at her.

"Noona, is this the new nurse you were telling me about? Hello, I'm Geum Jan-Di!" I say, and she immediately freezes and stares at me. Almost immediately, she begins crying.

"Eh! Oh, I'm sorry I was being rude." I say a bit bewildered. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" I say with a smile, hoping to calm her down. It doesn't help, she cries even harder. Noona puts her arm around this woman's shoulders, and sits her down. She then forces me to lean back down, and starts running her hand through her hair, showing she's stressed. I don't get the chance to ask Noona how she's feeling.

"Geum Jan-Di, this isn't your nurse." She starts, and it seems she's thinking about how to continue.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you as my nurse." I smile, but that doesn't help either.

"Jan-Di, this is your mother." Noona finishes and my eyes widen.

Gu Jun-Pyo's POV

I've been talking back and forth on this invisible line between the right corner of the basement and the bottom left corner near the lamp for about fifteen minutes. Ji-Hoo's partially asleep and taking up the entire three person couch, while Woo-Bin watches me pace. Bemused. After a while, I stop walking and kick the metal television stand out of frustration. My foot ended up in more pain, so I sit on a loveseat.

"What do you plan to do?" Woo-Bin asks, and I glare it him. Morely out of frustration than anger, I'd been trying to answer that question myself for some time now.

"What can I do? She dumped me." I reply, in an attempt to not care. They don't fall for my act, and I don't blame them due to the fact I don't even find it convincing.

"You could just start over, and hope it'll work again." Yi-Jung states, but I shake my head.

"Jan-Di dislikes me more than she did at the beginning of the school year. She tried to file a restraining order against me, and when I walked in the doors an entire fleet of body-guards I self-picked knocked me unconscious." I stated, and they chuckle. That doesn't help my mood, and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Try making her remembers you," states Ji-Hoo. I roll my eyes.

"That's pretty much impossible." I say, but Yi-Jung shakes his head.

"It's a selective memory loss, so they're technically just buried. If you find something strong enough, she should remember completely."

"You think it'll actually work?" I asked, skeptically.

"Probably not, but I'd like to see you and Miss High-Kick girl go to war again." Woo-Bin stated, grinning mischievously.

I roll my eyes, and pick up a scarlet sheet of paper with the skull and crossbones design. Here I go, again.

Jan-Di's POV

I stare at the clock right above my head and behind me; I've been staring into space for ten minutes after rushing out of the room. I feel terrible, since Noona was calling out my name after me, but I really needed some time to think.

I know I had an accident and hit my head, but could I seriously have forgotten my mother? I hadn't gotten a good look at the lady, so I wasn't sure about our resemblance. I only caught her curly hair, which she apparently hadn't passed on to me. Actually, now that I think about it, we look nothing alike.

It was odd how I'd only forgotten her though. I remembered my brother, Kang-San perfectly, and my father Geum Il-Bong crystal clear. I didn't forget any of my best friends, Ga-Eul and Ji-Hoo, or my older sister, Noona, the rest of the F4 Yi-Jung, Woo-Bin, and even Ginger, Sunny, and Miranda who had dedicated themselves to making my life absolutely miserable. How could I have forgotten my own mother?

I immediately developed a head-ache, and forced myself to stop thinking. Glancing around, I spotted a soda machine and slowly headed toward it. I inserted some change and carefully stood up to press my selection. After it dropped, I roamed around sipping the cola slowly. I greeted the nurses I recognize too.

After running out of things to do, I headed towards the recreational room to see if there was anything to do there. Some women were playing cards yesterday, and I wondered if they were there now. Unfortunately, I never even got to the elevator.

"Hello, Dry-Cleaner." It said, and I prepared myself to run into it. It dodged, and I pressed the elevator button.

His hand tried to stop me, but I shoved Its arm out of the way. It was all I could do to restrain myself from hitting it. For some odd reason, just seeing it made me mad. No one else had this effect on me. The ice cream cone it held immediately dropped, and it glared at me. There was the tiniest drop of strawberry on its shoe.

"**Look what you did!**" he screeched, and I just gave him an eye-roll. He was constantly show-casing his expensive imported clothing, so it probably had at least fifty pairs on new shoes with a butler to put them on for him in his car.

"You dropped your ice cream." I said flatly, and the elevator opened. He immediately pulled me back, and covered the controls with his other hand. I started beating it, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Apologize." He stated, and I shook my head while glaring at its hand.

"Apologize." He said again, and I just continued shaking my head.

"Since you refuse to even admit your wrongdoing, I'm raising the consequence. I want you to apologize **and **lick my shoe clean."

I gave him a disgusted look. Bending down, I put one hand on the wheel. He actually looked shocked that I was complying. Then, using my hands to operate the wheels on my wheelchair, I ran his foot over. He screamed, which immediately lifted my mood.

"I'm so sorry." I retorted sarcastically, and rolled away happily. I increased speed, making sure I had enough time to get away. The wheels began rolling quicker and quicker, all I cared about was arriving at my room without Curly.

Unfortunately, right when I was about to turn, I crashed into somebody. I saw them, but it was too late to turn since I was going around 6 mph. It was a doctor, and I ended up sprawled, and on top of my broken leg. I fought back the urge to scream, and tears suddenly flooded my face. I'm pretty sure my leg would take even longer to heal, and immediately moved so I was lying on my back. The pressure was released off of my leg, but moving just made it hurt even more. Suddenly, someone lifted me up. I couldn't help it; I was so startled that I screamed.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I didn't trust myself to speak, I merely shook my head.

"Leg." Was all I managed to mumble, but my voiced cracked in the middle of the word.

"I'll get you to a doctor." The voice stated again, and I turned my head. Because of my tears, I couldn't even tell if m I couldn't even tell if m savior was a girl or a guy. Feeling woozy, I decided the person carrying me wasn't going to kill me and just fell asleep.

Because of the storyline, I couldn't make the chapter as long as I wanted to xb

Whatever, I'll deal with it.

Review if you feel like it. I'd rather you subscribe though. My mood isn't very good right now though. So try not to flame =_=


	4. Ch3: Lee JiHa

**Chapter Number Three**

**Lee Ji-Ha**

Jun-Pyo's POV

After hearing Jan-Di's incredibly familiar scream, I ceased cleaning the disgustingly pink ice cream off my Italian leather shoe and sprinted down the corridor where she had left. If she hurt herself again, I was definitely going to buy her insurance this time, along with a priceless lecture of the expenses of hospitals. It didn't matter whether not she remembered me, she was still wearing my necklace and was therefore still my property. The fact she was only wearing the necklace because she didn't notice yet was also insignificant.

At arriving, I noticed several fawning nurses huddled around a collapsed doctor. He was murmuring how he'd been hit by a lunatic, probably Jan-Di, in a wheel-chair. I checked, and saw the titanium, custom made wheel-chair I had Ji-Hoo give Jan-Di on its side. Oddly, Jan-Di was no where to be seen.

Thinking for a moment, I figured since she was a patient, she'd be the first be taken to an emergency room. Due to the fact that I had absolutely no sense of direction, and decided to just wait in her room. Bribing the man at the front desk to take me there, I was praying he didn't recognize me. After I appeared in her room a few days ago, Jan-Di experienced a mental breakdown. I was hit with three water bottles and some foul smelling fish that for some reason passed the test to becoming a Japanese delicacy (I just watched Jae-Joong eat this… He said it tasted good so I decided to include this ^_^)

After getting a janitor to open the door for me, I sprawled my legs on the couch. They hung off the edge, so I had a larger one brought in. After I found the new loveseat satisfactory, I sprawled across it and fell asleep.

When I was awoken by a dense object striking my forehead, I assumed Jan-Di had returned. Glancing in the general firing direction, I came across a faintly familiar man sitting in the guest seat. I harshly threw the bottle back, but he unfortunately caught it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, beginning my lecture.

"I told him to. Why are you in my room?" Jan-Di stated, giving me that incredibly unintimidating glare of her's.

"I felt like it," I began, plastering a smirk across my face.

"Don't tell me. You crashed into something with that wheel chair of yours and broke something else."

"Do what if I did?" she huffed, her entire face turning a pink hue. I just chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae. This is-"

"Gu Jun-Pyo." I finished for her, and sat up. "Who are you?" I spat.

"Do you really not recognize me?" he questioned, smirking. Watching his eyes crinkled, I recognized the face immediately.

"Why are you still alive," I mumbled, and headed toward him. "I am going to beat the-"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jan-Di screeched, and I turned toward her.

"Shut up, dry cleaner. I'll be done in a-"

The sentence went unfinished, because she immediately began screaming. Her voice rose three octaves as well, and it was amplified since the door was open. Nurses and doctors flooded into the room, and were extremely irritated by the fact she wasn't screaming in pain, but screaming at me. The fact I had an idiot by his shirt collar wasn't any more appealing.

"Sir," an annoyed nurse started, "You're going to have to leave now. Our patient needs uninterrupted rest." I was immediately shoved out the door, and I was certain I heard Ji-Ha laugh.

Ji-Hoo's POV

I was asleep when Jun-Pyo called. Since he'd just keep calling until I answered, I picked up.

"Ji-Hoo, get to the hospital right now." When I sat up, my back felt sore. I had fell asleep on the couch again. It was better than the weight lifting bench. Visiting Jan-Di with Jun-Pyo in tow was suicide. I left before delivering her math homework last time to avoid getting hit with a badly-aimed water bottle.

"Visiting hours ended. If you sneak in again, the hospital's going to put a restraining order on you. It would make headlines. You're mom would kill you." I lied, hoping he'd fall for it. He did.

"Fine then, get to my house. I'll be waiting. Bye." he replied, which wasn't much better. He'd spend the entire time complaining about something. I hit the dumbbell, mad that my sleep was interrupted. I ended hurting my hand. I guess I deserved it. Knowing Jun-Pyo, Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung would be there too. Maybe I'd just fall asleep again. They could keep him occupied.

When I got there, I realized I was not able to just fall asleep again. Apparently, Jan-Di had united with someone we'd previously declared war against. Jun-Pyo was convinced he was tainting her mind with tactics to end his life, so we had to come up with a plan quickly. He's already looked up on the so called "enemy."

**Page 1 of 2**

Lee Ji-Ha

Age: 17

Birthdate: August 5

Height: 180.5 centimeters

Weight: 63 kilgrams

Blood Type: B-

Family Business: SM Entertainment

Family

Mother: 47, Vice President of SME, Enjoys Spas

Father: 49, President SME, Enjoys Tennis matches

Brother (younger): CENSORED

Address: n/a

Home Phone Number: n/a

Cell Phone Number: n/a

Identification:

**Page 2 of 2**

Hospitalized Progress

Physical Assessment:

Ji-Ha is an average boy, in terms of size and physical abilities. He claims to take interest in gold and soccer, while also showing talent in tennis. He's extremely calm during matches, performing well under pressure.

Mental Assessment:

Aside from attempting to commit suicide, Ji-Ha is very calm. He shows no crazed behavior, and is much more polite than most male teenagers these days. He obeys instruction from all assessors, and is mentally stable.

Academic Assessment:

Ji-Ha is above average for his age, his strong points in language and math. He studies often, and shows talent on the cello. He denotes calmly, and shows potential for a future at SM Entertainment.

Social Assessment:

As expected of one who attempted suicide, Ji-Ha isn't a very social boy. He's polite to all visitors, but doesn't form deep bonds with people. He has progressed, and is now familiar with all regular patients and doctors. He should recover successfully, and make his mark in the world.

I immediately recognized his picture. He was the one Jan-Di had saved in order to get into ShinHwa High School. His brother was the one that kidnapped her for revenge against Jun-Pyo. They were all related to Jun-Pyo so Jan-Di wouldn't remember them.

"He looks different when he's not covered with blood." I commented, and Jun-Pyo just rolled his eyes.

"My idea is we should just run their family out of business. That way, they'd be broke and couldn't afford ShinHwa Hospital anymore." Woo-Bin burst out laughing. Yi-Jung chuckled. I lay down on the couch with pillows covering my ears.

"They'll be slightly harder than Jan-Di's cleaning service," He said between chuckles. Yi-Jung collapsed from holding his laughter in.

"#%$! It's not that funny!" he said, obviously not understanding his limits.

"You can't just run them out of business like that. They don't make money off their stars, like Dong Bang Shin Ki and Super Junior (who I completely love ^_^). You'd have to murder them in order for that to work." Yi-Jung said patiently, while trying to quiet Woo-Bin down.

"Couldn't they just move then? That way they'd switch to a different hospital." I shook my head.

"They don't live anymore near ShinHwa Hospital anyway. They're just there because it's expensive."

"Did you find out if Jan-Di remembers him or not?" Woo-Bin asked. Jun-Pyo shook his head.

"She kicked me out before I could. We'll have to assume she doesn't." he replied. Jun-Pyo then began pacing.

"Can we just hope she remembers you before he convinces her to murder you?" I say.

"You're just saying that because she doesn't dream about pelting you with water bottles. She dislikes me more anyway, and actually had the nerve to run over my leg during the ice cream incident.

"I don't think that situation was strong enough." Yi-Jung started. "We need something important, while also endlessly bothering her with the small details."

"What about when you filled the pool with garbage and ducks? You could do it to her bathtub everyday." Woo-Bin stated, chuckling. He was probably imagining Jan-Di's reaction. I immediately felt bad for the nurses working there. They were grossly overpaid though. I don't feel bad for them anymore.

"That still isn't important enough, we need something huge."

"When she rescued me from drowning?" Jun-Pyo wondered, and I shook my head.

"She's in a wheel-chair, firstly. Secondly, considering your relationship right now, she'd let you drown and record it for the news. You're a terrible actor, also, so she probably wouldn't fall for it." Jun-Pyo made a face at me, but didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

"I have an idea," Yi-Jung smirked. "How quickly can you call Jung Eui Chul?"

The End (Obviously)

Comment if convenient.

But if I run out of ideas, it's on you.

Flames tolerated and will be taken into consideration


	5. Ch4: Kidnapping

**Chapter Number Four**

**Kidnapping**

Ji-Ha's POV

I'm surprised Jan-Di truly doesn't remember me. After saving someone's life, it's truly an unforgettable experience. She really does mean so much to me. I decide to consult her doctor about this, for she doesn't seem to recall Gu Jun-Pyo either.

"Dr. Song, do you have a moment?" I say, throwing in a smile. I'd been here for more than a year, and I recognized everyone by now. They recognized me too, and saw me as the charming young man bullied by ignorant buffoons.

"Of course, what do you need?" he asked, barely glancing from his clipboard. I let it pass.

"What is Jan-Di's current condition? We previously attended the same school, but she had no recognition of me. I'm so worried, is something wrong?" he hesitated, so I opened my eyes wider so they'd water a little. Doctors, although have spent time removing intestants, flinched at the sight of tears.

"Well, Jan-Di's condition is classified, and releasing it to others-"

"I'm not asking for everything, I'm just wondering why she doesn't recall me," I start. "I hurts a little, but if there's truly nothing you can do then I suppose I could manage." Forcing myself to glance down, I lean to the right and slowly walk away, adding in a sigh. It worked like magic.

"Well, since you're a friend, I suppose she wouldn't mind. After all, she doesn't remember you. As long as I don't reveal everything, I suppose I couldn't hurt. Jun-Pyo wouldn't find out either-" he continued muttering to himself, while leading me to the examination room.

I recognized the machine, it took a scan of the mind, making sure nothing was injured or hurt. After opening the computer and the screen, a saved scan of Jan-Di's head appeared, digitally enhanced.

"Your well aware of Jan-Di's accident, correct? Well, when the car hit her and she flew toward the pavement, her brain was injured. Anything particularly stressful before the accident was immediately forgotten. It's similar to a lost file on the computer. They're their, but simply lost and unreachable."

"Is there a chance anything particularly memorable would lead to her reattaing her memories?" I asked, thinking of Jun-Pyo.

"There's a one in a million chance. It would take a huge landmark in her life to remember even part of everything she forgotten. I'm also told she doesn't' recognize her own mother." He said, fidgeting with the keys. The screen went blank, and he shut the computer down.

"Thank you for sharing, and give my regards to your children." I replied, smiling, and left the room. On the way to a vending machine, I analyzed everything that had happened.

Jan-Di had dated Jun-Pyo, the man who made my life miserable. Jan-Di had forgotten Jun-Pyo, who was still in love with Jan-Di. Jan-Di hated Jun-Pyo currently, and thought of me as a savior. I also liked Jan-Di, and had done so secretly up to know. I grinned, imagining Jun-Pyo's face in my mind. He had no clue what was coming his way.

**~~**

Jan-Di's POV

I met my mom for the second time today. The meetings are always frustrating, because she tells me of everything we've done together and I spend the entire time trying to remember. I haven't succeeded yet, but I'm still trying. In desperate need of a break, I head to the soda machine down the hall while praying the curly haired freak isn't here. Fortunately he's not.

Finally arriving, I pick an orange soda and shove the change in harshly. On falls to the floor, and I sigh. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on soda machines, that's just pathetic. Picking up the coin again, I gently push it through the hatch and press the orange soda button. It falls, but gets stuck right above the hatch. I'm definitely not strong enough to kick it, so I sit there in front of the machine stupidly for a while.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" I hear someone ask, and I turn to see Ji-Ha Sunbae.

"No, I'm fine." I say, and smile. He step back a little.

"Then what're you doing here?" he replies, and I realize I've been staring for at least twenty minutes.

"Well, my orange fanta's stuck in the machine. I guess I've just been staring at it for a while." I shrug, clearly embaressed. He chuckles, and gently rolls me back a few feet. After strongly kicking the machine four times, the soda rolls out. Ji-Ha hands it to me.

"These machines are really old, so you have to kick a few times before they come. You can get a nurse to come and get them for you, they'll be able to help." He tells me, and I nod.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asks, and I immediately look up.

"Sorry, they won't let me out of the hospital yet. Isn't it dangerous though, with all the cars passing by."

"No, there's a hospital garden in the back. If I come with you, they'll probably let you out." Ji-Ha Sunbae starts rolling me to the front desk, and stops at in front of the nurse.

"Can I take Geum Jan-Di to the garden in the back? She needs some fresh air, it's been a little more than a week." He asks. The nurse turns a deep shade of scarlet, and flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Of course you can," she purrs, handing him a pager of some sorts. "If you need help with anything call me." After a smile, she turns away to the next in line. Ji-Ha just shrugged, and started rolling me again. We reached the back door, but as soon as we went out the sun blinded me. I immediately black out.

**~~**

Groaning, I wake up again and I see Ji-Ha Sunbae sitting in front of me. He looks slightly younger, and he's wearing excessive eyeliner too. His chair's positioned to looks straight at me, and I can tell he's been doing it for a while. After glancing around, I can tell this place looks familiar but I still have no idea where you are.

"So you're finally awake now, are you?" he asks, slightly smirking. I'm a little shocked.

"Ji-Ha Sunbae, where are we? And why'd you change?" I ask, bewildered. He chuckles at that.

"I'm not your 'Ji-Ha Sunbae' Miss Jan-Di. Look closer, who do I remind you of?"

"You're not? You look exactly like Ji-Ha Sunbae, except your younger-" I cut myself off, gasping. "You're his brother? He's never told me about you. You too look a lot alike. But why'd you bring me here?" I ask him, smiling this time. He's still chuckling.

"That Gu Jun-Pyo, what will happen when he finds out his girlfriend's been kidnapped? And his mother was the one who hired her to be?" he asks, looking crazed. I shoot him a confused glance.

"Gu Jun-Pyo? Are you talking about the curly-haired freak, because I'm not that jerk's girlfriend you know." I hear a shuffling behind an overturned table, but Ji-Ha's brother turns my face so I'm looking straight at him.

"You saved my brother's life, you know. He's heartbroken whenever he remembers ShinHwa, but smiles whenever he talks or thinks about you. You truly are wonder woman to him."

"Saved his life, what're you talking about?" I ask, and he laughs. Even if he is Ji-Ha Sunbae's brother this is getting annoying. I try to stand up, but my arms and legs are bound to the wheelchair. The wheelchair itself is chained to the wall.

"Jun-Pyo, that bastard ruined my brother. He took all his happiness away, and I can never forgive him. That's why you are here. Because you're his so-called girlfriend, Jun-Pyo would do anything for you. But, he's not good enough for you. You're my brother's savior, and he's a heartless monster. He's going to come here and try to save you, but he's going to lose everything."

"You're crazy. I don't even know what you're talking about. I should just cut you head off-" as soon as I say that, bunch of gangsters appear out of no where. They look slightly familiar too, but I don't pay attention.

"I'd be careful what you say. My friends here aren't as forgiving as I am." I wrinkle my nose.

"Who are these people?" I ask, glancing at them.

"They've also been struck down unjustly by Jun-Pyo, and they're going to help me take him down." I roll my eyes, and stare at him.

"I think you're crazy, so let's get something straight. I'm **not** dating Gu Jun-Pyo. I'm **not** his girlfriend, and I do **not** care what you do to him. I also do **not** think that curly haired freak is going to come save me, so let me out of here because I do **not** want to be tied to my wheelchair and chained to the wall."

"You're wrong." He states flatly, staring at me like I'm an insignificant speck of dust.

"Listen here you, I'm only going to-" I'm cut off by the door opening, and in come the curly haired freak looking worried. For some reason, it looks fake.

"Geum Jan-Di, are you okay? Did they do anything to you? Are you-"

"Listen here, and shut up. I'm not in a good mood, so can you do something useful for once and let me out of this-" I'm cut off when he suddenly screeches. One of the cronies just kicked him in the back, and now it's a free for all. He's getting punched, kicked, and smacked at while looking at me. to tell you the truth, it's a little creepy.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE?" I scream, but everyone's preoccupied. Suddenly, I feel someone behind me, and I turn around. It's Ji-Ha Sunbae, and he has a huge bruise above his right eyes. He hold a finger over his mouth, so I don't say anything. While untying me, he explains.

"Someone knocked us out on our way to the garden. I don't know what they want, but that's not my brother. He's missing a freckle on the right cheek. I'm going to untie us and since I don't have a plan we're just going to hope they're preoccupied with Jun-Pyo and not notice us."

I nod, still staying silent. My arms are free, and he managed to unhinge the wheelchair from the wall. Quietly, we start making our way to the door. We almost make up, but then Ji-Ha's fake brother takes a chair over his head and start bringing it down on Jun-Pyo. It triggers something in my mind, and I instantly start screaming.

Pictures of ShinHwa High School start flashing in my mind. I see myself entering, I see deliveries, and I see the rooftop. Someone who looks like Ji-Ha is standing at the top, his face all bloody. I see him jumping, and myself running. I catch him, but the slideshow doesn't end. I see a magazine cover, me and Ji-Ha's brother on the cover. I see us delivering milk, and I remember the taste of store-bought ramen in my mouth. I feel exhausted, and I see Ga-Eul in front of me.

"Jam-Di, are you okay?" she's wearing a hat, low rise jeans and skateboarding shoes. I recognize her as one of the gangsters.

"What's going on," I mumble. "Why'd you attack me."

"We though you needed something exiting. Hospitals are so boring." I glance at another gangster, which turns out to be Woo-Bin Sunbae.

"Did you remember anything? We were hoping for something to trigger." I glance around again, and it's Ji-Hoo Sunbae again.

"I think I know what you're talking about when you say I rescued Ji-Ha Sunbae," I start. "But what happened with his brother? I know that's not really him, but who is he?"

"How can you tell?" Yi-Jung Sunbae asks, surprised. "And did you really remember saving Ji-Ha?"

"I do remember saving Ji-Ha Sunbae, he was about to jump off a roof at ShinHwa High. I remember him talking about Jun-Pyo and the F4. I caught him before he fell, and that's how I got into the school. Ji-Ha told me that wasn't his brother, there was something missing."

Everyone glanced over to Ji-Ha, but he glared at them.

"I know this wasn't some show, you knocked me out with a baseball bat. What's the meaning of this?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"We wanted to trigger Jan-Di's memory. Something huge had to happen, so we replayed what happened between Jan-Di and your brother."

"That wasn't Ji-Ha's brother though, but they do look a lot alike. Who are you?" I asked, turning to Ji-Ha's brother's look alike. He grinned.

"I'm Jung Eui Chul. They hired to me act out the part of _. I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, I wasn't hurt too badly."

"You weren't hurt at all." Muttered Jun-Pyo, but I ignored him. Grinning, I asked

"Why'd you have to bring curly into it though? Isn't that a little too much, I was scared he was actually my boyfriend." I say with a wry grin, and everyone stops smiling.

"We couldn't let you have too much fun. You had to be annoyed somehow." Curly states, glaring at me, and I glare right back. Ga-Eul just laughs nervously.

"Are we forgiven yet? I really want to go home and sleep." Ji-Hoo Sunbae states, taking his hat off and yawning. Everyone chuckles, besides Ji-Ha Sunbae.

"What am I going to tell the hospital?" I ask. "I might get Ji-Ha Sunbae in trouble." I glance up at him, wondering if he's still angry. Surprisingly, he looks fine now and smiles at me.

"I'll tell them I took you out for ice cream. It couldn't have been too long. I'll check what time it is." He reaches into his jean pocket, looking for his cell phone. Woo-Bin sheepishly hands it to him, and Ji-Ha Sunbae snatches it out of his hand.

"It's been about an hour. I'll tell them I got the bruise hitting my head a table. Chances are they've been so worried they won't care too much when we're back there safe. We're going to need to change though," He states, and I glance down.

My sweater is covered in brown dust, and torn on my right sleeve. My jogging pants are wet and muddy, and my feet are currently shoeless. I'm hot bruised or bleeding anywhere, but my face is slightly scratched.

"We're going to need to stop at a nearby department store. I'm going to need a new Armani, also. There should be one nearby, so we're going to have to hurry now. " he states flatly, and starts wheeling me toward the door again, but stops.

"Can I have my wallet back? My keys too, and my watch." Woo-Bin gives them all back, and we all leave. I feel strangely relieved, even if my best friends had just kidnapped me. I had finally remembered something, and it was a good start. I hope it didn't involve Ji-Ha next time, I didn't want him to get hurt.

Ji-Ha's POV

It figured Jun-Pyo would pull something like this, trying to trigger my Jan-Di's memory. I was just lucky that nothing really important had been remembered. Making a mental note to never allow Jan-Di to actually meet my brother again, I pulled her through the automatic double doors of the hospital after checking in through the gate. I would protect Jan-Di from Jun-Pyo, and I would make sure they never met again.

The End (Obviously)

**~~**

Comment if convenient.

But if I run out of ideas, it's on you.

Flames tolerated and will be taken into consideration


	6. Ch5: Vacation Part 1

**Chapter Number Five**

**Vacation Part 1**

Jan-Di's POV

My alarm clock woke me up at 9 o'clock, giving me thirty minutes to get ready before Ji-Ha Sunbae picked me up to actually see the hospital garden this time. Ga-Eul had promised to not ruin it, and I felt extremely happy for some reason. Checking my cell-phone, I realized I had a missed text.

_I have an appointment with my psychologist._

_I'll take you to the garden tomorrow._

That text was from Ji-Ha Sunbae. I sighed, and got back into bed. My cell-phone rang again, and this time it was Ji-Hoo Sunbae.

"Hello, Sunbae." I greeted him, yawning right after I finished.

"Meet me in front of the hospital. Something happened to Ga-Eul." He stated bluntly, and immediately hung up.

After finally processing what he had just said, and immediately limped to my wheelchair. After quickly picking up some pieces of clothing and shoving them on, I headed toward the entrance. The elevator seemed to take centuries. I finally saw Ji-Hoo Sunbae waiting in front of the hospital, napping on a pole.

"Sunbae? How can you be sleeping? Is Ga-Eul alright? What happened, we should call her parents immediately, they'll-"

"I'll take you to her." He stated bluntly. Picking my up from my wheelchair, he gently set me down in a limo and whispered the directions to the driver. They both nodded, and the engine started.

"Sunbae, which hospital is she staying at?" I asked, trying to keep my questions to a minimum.

"Don't know. We're meeting her there." He stated, and closed his eyes again. I sighed, and tried to relax. I couldn't imagine anything happening to Ga-Eul, it was just unimaginable.

**~~**

Ga-Eul's POV

I leaned back in the jet's seat, feeling extremely guilty. Bringing her to Jun-Pyo's island again was for her own good, so she could remember him, but lying to her gave me an odd feeling in my stomach.

"They're here now. You can start the plane." I heard Yi-Jung Sunbae tell the pilot, and I immediately opened the shade covering the window. Through the small hole, I could see the limo that had just left twenty minutes earlier park itself in the parking lot.

"What about her wheelchair?" I asked, turning to Woo-Bin Sunbae. He was also watching their approach, and turned to answer me.

"It wouldn't have fit in the limo, so she's going to have to walk for a while. Jun-Pyo had titanium crutches made for her and they're on the plane if she absolutely needs them, but otherwise she's going to be fine." I nodded, still worried. You weren't supposed to bring hospital patients on jet planes to tropical islands.

As soon as Jan-Di stepped out of the car, her brow furrowed. She stared at me through the window hole, and then to Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung. We all shoved the blinds back down, feeling somewhat guilty. Only Jun-Pyo kept watching, and soon I heard her talking to Ji-Hoo. I shoved the window back up, confident she wouldn't see.

"What's going on?" her mouth tight. "I though Ga-Eul was hospitalized."

"You're going on vacation." He stated, and motioned toward the plane.

"Then why'd you tell me Ga-Eul was sick? And the hospitals never going to let me leave, and I didn't tell Ji-Ha Sunbae either, and-"

"The hospital's already been taken care of. You can call Ji-Ha when you get there, now get on the plane." Ji-Hoo interrupted her, and began gently shoving her toward the boarding ramp.

"I'm not getting on, why are you guys constantly kidnapping me?" she asked. Ji-Hoo ignored her.

"If you're not going to get on, I'm going to have to carry you." He stated, and began trying to pick her up. Shoving his arm away, she sighed.

"Fine, just don't touch me." she began slowly limping toward the plane, and Ji-Hoo's patience wore out.

Picking her up bridal style, he swiftly carried her to the ramp and up. She was slapping his hand the entire time, but he didn't seem to notice. She would've kicked too, but her leg was still injured. Jun-Pyo's face immediately tightened, and I just barely restrained myself from giggling. It was so obvious he liked her, I wonder what Jan-Di was missing. When she finally got into the plane, she sighed and sat across from me and Woo-Bin. Ji-Hoo sat next to her, and the plane started take-off.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's owned by ShinHwa, and tropical." She made a face at Jun-Pyo, and opened the window.

"How long?" she questioned, this time I actually knew the answer.

"Seven hours, not including take-off and landing." Woo-bin answered. "You should get some sleep, we're arriving at 4:30 in the morning."

Jan-Di grabbed the pillow on the side of the seat. Leaning against the wall on her right, she fell asleep. I was about to ask Ji-Hoo if anything happened in the car, but he was already knocked out. I chuckled, he was nearly always asleep. Jan-Di had told me about him falling asleep just leaning on a stair-case. I found a laptop under my arm rest, and opened it immediately.

It'd been a while since take-off, so there was internet. It took a while to load, but I finally accessed my IM. I had three new messages, all from **Alexander Smithen.** Sighing, I shut my inbox and began madly playing Solitaire.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Woo-Bin asked, and I immediately turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing around.

"Alexander, the one who sent you all those emails. Him." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know him or something? Or did you hack my inbox." She shook his head.

"You just had it on your screen. You're changing the subject too, is he your boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"We're n-not going out. I broke up with him in ninth grade, but I don't think he took it seriously. I blocked his email address, but he just keeps on making new ones. I gave up ignoring him a while ago. He's easy to talk to, if you ignore the whole love-sick Romeo thing." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Woo-Bin had started chuckling obnoxiously as soon as I'd finished.

"It's not funny," I started, and he shook his head.

"I wasn't laughing at you." He stated, and I turned my head to where he was looking.

"Yi-Jung Sunbae's sleeping. That's hilarious." I said dryly, but he just kept on laughing. Sighing, I decided to join Jan-Di and fall asleep. Grabbing my pillow, I feel asleep dreaming of coconuts.

**~~**

Woo-Bin was off by 50 minutes, because we arrived at 5:20 some am. We landed at some miniature island right next to the one we were staying at, and then got to the resort by ferry boat. Yi-Jung and Jun-Pyo Sunbae were exhausted when we landed, because it turns out they were eating ramen and playing video games the entire time. Weird. I thought he was asleep.

"You know, this place looks extremely familiar." Jan-Di murmured when we left the plane. Ji-Hoo had to give her a piggy -back ride since Jun-Pyo had forgotten where he put the crutches. Everybody immediately turned to her, waiting for her to continue.

"I believe I've seen it in my geography textbook. It's called insert whatever the heck it's supposed to be called here , isn't it?" Everyone sighed, it would've been too easy for her to remember her former trip here with just one glance.

"You're right, ShinHwa bought it from Indonesia twenty years ago. It's been a tourist attraction ever since then." Yi-Jung stated, yawning as soon as he was finished.

"Butler Lee, give everyone their rooms. I'm exhausted." Jun-Pyo stated, and immediately started heading upstairs. Everyone stared after him for a while, until Butler Lee cleared his throat.

"Young Misters, you should be familiar with your rooms. They're on the second story, very left corner. Mister Yoon, you'll have to carry Young Miss until we find the crutches. Now, I'll show the Misses their room."

Our rooms were still on the first story, on the west wing. It was a separate part of the house, since it was located on water. Jan-Di and I had rooms right across from each other, and Ji-Hoo dropped her off on her bed so he could go unpack. Maids were called to unpack for Jan-Di, so the both of us headed down the beach.

"Ga-Eul, have I been here before?" Jan-Di asked, startling me.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" I answered, and cluelessly as I could.

"When I said this place looked familiar, I was serious. Are you bringing me here to trigger another memory?" she questioned, her eyes innocently as she could.

"Well, the truth is-"

Jan-Di's POV

"Jan-Di! You're cell-phones ringing, and the person calling won't tell me who he is!" I turned to the sound, and Yi-Jung was running toward us with my cell-phone in his hand.

I took it from him, glaring.

"How'd you get my cell-phone?"

"I went to your room to tell you it was time for breakfast. You didn't answer, and when I went in you and Ga-Eul were both missing. The person on there's been waiting for a while, so you should probably answer now." He motioned for Ga-Eul to follow him, and walked toward the main house.

"Hello? Who is this?" I said into the phone, pacing in circles.

"Jan-Di? This is Ji-Ha. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Ji-Hoo Sunbae took my, Ga-Eul, and the rest of the F4 to one of ShinHwa's islands. It's somewhere near Indonesia." I said, wondering if he was going to be mad. I'm not sure whether not I was really forgiven for yesterday. I heard him pause on the phone, and then he continued.

"What's it called? Is it insert whatever the heck it's supposed to be called ?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's insert whatever the heck it's supposed to be called. I just got here. How did your examination go?" If he heard me, he pretended like he didn't.

"Okay, I'll be there by tonight. Wait for me. Good-bye." With that, he hung up the phone. I was a little shocked, I knew Ji-Ha was in the same class as the F4, but how was he going to get here? Shrugging, and thinking he was joking, I started limping to the house for breakfast.

"Who was on the phone?" Ga-Eul asked as soon as I sat down.

"Ji-Ha Sunbae. He asked me where I was, and then told me to wait because he was coming." I said, chuckling. Everyone else dropped their forks.

"Ji-Ha said he was coming?" choked Jun-Pyo, wiping his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I just say that. I'm not sure if he was serious or not, I think he was kidding though."

"He wasn't kidding," stated Yi-Jung Sunbae standing up. "I think he wants to bring you back."

"Why would he do that? He shouldn't go through the trouble, I'm perfectly safe."

"Jan-Di, we didn't bring you here for a vacation. We brought you here because you really have been here before, and we hoped you would remember something." Ga-Eul said, looking me straight in the eye.

"What's that have to do with Ji-Ha Sunbae?"

"You were friends with Ji-Ha and his brother. You remembered how saving his life helped you enter ShinHwa High School, but you don't remember anything that happened during that time. Something big happened last time you were here, and it was important, but not necessarily happy. Ji-Ha doesn't want you to remember, because not all of it is good."

"Why would Ji-Ha care so much, it's important to have your memories." Everyone looked around, and Woo-Bin was the one who spoke.

"Jan-Di, events weren't the only thing you forgot. You forgot some people as well."

"I know, I forgot just forgot my mom."

"No, not just your mom. You forgot someone else that was really really important to you. We're here so you can remember him."

"Him, do you mean I have another brother?" I wondered aloud, and Ji-Hoo Sunbae shook his head.

"We're not going to tell you, you have to remember for yourself." He told me, and everyone stood up from the table.

"We found your crutches. We're going into town now." Woo-Bin told me, and I nodded. There seemed to be a silent exchange going on between Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo, but I ignored it. All my energy needed to be focused on remembering whoever the heck they were talking about.

The End (Obviously)

**~~**

Comment if convenient.

But if I run out of ideas, it's on you.

Flames tolerated and will be taken into consideration.


	7. Ch6: Vacation Part 2

**Chapter Number Six**

**Vacation Part 2**

Ji-Ha's POV

I really can't believe Jun-Pyo would take her on vacation, I'd checked the islands history already. No signs any previous visits, but the F4 had been their countless times. I decided to be prepared anyway, and flew in my own jet. It was fairly simple being released from the hospital, I told them I was already feeling better and wanted some time to spend with my friends. I didn't feel bad lying, none of them would tell me where Jan-Di had gone.

When I came to pick her up, she was missing. Scared Jun-Pyo had tried something again, I searched the entire hospital. She was no where to be found, and all of the doctors told me patient release was confidential. Her cell-phone was off, so I hacked into mine and made it continue calling until she picked up. When she finally did, approximately eight hours later, I felt extreme relief. I considered the option that I had actually grown feelings for that girl, but immediately dismissed them. I was merely worried Jun-Pyo would succeed, which would lead my my own failure.

When I finally arrived at the island, I was exhausted. Someone referred to as Butler Lee informed me they were exploring town, and I decided to fall asleep. I'd been awake the entire night, either waiting for Jan-Di to call back or booking my flight. The private jet, which flew much faster than an airplance, my father was using to visit the Caribbean. I had to fly commercial, so I reserved one of the smaller planes for myself. I had to pull a ton of favors, and knock a flight attendant unconscious, to make it work.

Jan-Di's POV

Whether not I'd already been to the main island's town, it was amazing. There were shacks everywhere, and vendors selling products from food to shark teeth. There was also this fortune telling booth, but I was too scared to go in. I tried convincing Ga-Eul to come with me, but she said it gave her the creeps. Something related to bad dreams. Throwing one last glance over my shoulder, I walked away.

Jun-Pyo, thankfully, didn't join us while we explored. Woo-Bin asked once, and Ji-Hoo Sunbae said he was preparing lunch with the kitchen staff. After limping through the northern part of the city, we stopped at a tourist shop that sold souvenirs, such as mugs and key-chains. Glancing through the shop, I ended up purchasing a painting of the island on a plate, with the artists signature in the lower right hand corner. I decided my family would like to see it.

The only other person who bought something was Ji-Hoo Sunbae, and he wouldn't tell me what it was. The only hint he gave me was that he didn't buy it for himself, or for me either. Giving up, and went next to Ga-Eul, who smiled at me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I nodded, but then grimaced.

"I still don't remember anything. It's frustrating. I've been here before, right?" she nodded slowly, and then pointed to the fortune telling tent she wouldn't accompany me too.

"You had a dream about that tent once, and woke up screaming." I stared, but nothing came to mind. Sighing, I turned to Yi-Jung Sunbae.

"Yi-Jung Sunbae, when are we eating lunch?"

"We're heading back to the main house for a meal right now. We'll explore again later, if you still want to." He stated, and I nodded while glancing at the passing shops. After a few more minutes, I spotted someone.

"Ji-Ha Sunbae?" a few heads turned, and I saw him glance in my direction. He said something to the waiter, and headed over.

"I arrived a few hours ago. Butler Lee sent me here, saying you guys were exploring. I decided to stay in one place and hope you guys would pass by. He said lunch is ready, so head back whenever you're hungry."

"We're heading back right now, are you coming?" I asked, restraining myself from bombarding him with questions.

"Sure, might as well." He stated, while swerving me to avoid a rock I hadn't noticed.

"How'd you get here?" Woo-Bin asked, wondering.

"I flew, this is quite a large tourist attraction." He replied, not looking at him while answering.

"Is there a time differece?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"We're basically just south of Korea, maybe a little to the west." He replied, and turned to the car waiting for us.

Ji-Hoo helped me on his car, and Ji-Ha folded up the wheelchair and stuffed it in the back of the chauffer's car, then sliding to take shotgun in Yi-Jung's car. Ga-Eul was sitting in Woo-Bin's.

After arriving at the main house again, we went to the balcony for lunch. There was a giant dining table set up in the center piled up with traditional Indonesian food. At least that's what Jun-Pyo stated.

"You," he started, pointing at one of the cowering maids. "Grab another chair, we have another guest. This should've already been done. Set up a place as well." All three of them scurried away; I assumed they were scared of him. That didn't surprise me.

While eating, nobody really said anything. I suppose it was awkward with Ji-Ha there, since they had put him on the brink of suicide before, but Ji-Ha himself looked relaxed. All he did was shove food in his mouth consistently.

"Should we head back to town after lunch, or does anybody want to go to the beach?" Yi-Jung Sunbae asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd like to see the beach again, but do you want to head back and explore the town?" Ga-Eul replied, looking at me.

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll take a nap after lunch. You guys can decide where you want to go." I replied, smiling.

"To the beach then, but are you sure you're going to be okay?" Woo-Bin asked, glancing towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself, I'll be-"

"I'll stay behind with you. Swimming isn't my forte." Interrupted Ji-Ha Sunbae, and everyone immediately stared at him.

"I'll help to, I might as well." Stated Jun-Pyo.

"Don't worry then, Ji-Ha will be with me. I'll be fine." I replied, but they were all watching Jun-Pyo.

"I've nothing better to do, and someone like you would need two people's help." Sighing, I gave up. It'd be a miracle if I managed to take a nap at all, with that idiot there.

"Fine, do what you want." I replied, and he nodded satisfied.

"We're done, so let's just go now." Ji-Hoo stated, standing up. They all followed his lead, and left. Jun-Pyo went back to the kitchen, probably to scare some more maids. I noticed he had Ji-Hoo Sunbae's package in his hands, so he was the one Ji-Hoo bought something for.

"If you're done, then we should go now too." Stated Ji-Ha Sunbae, easing himself up. I nodded, and he helped me to the wheelchair. After pushing me too my room with Jun-Pyo strict supervision, he laid me on the bed, while Jun-Pyo glanced around the room. After telling me to have a nice nap, he left and Jun-Pyo shut the door. What a useless person.

**~~**

After waking up again, I wheeled myself to the bathroom so I could wash my face. I could hear noise coming from the beach, so I decided to join them.

Changing and shoving some shoes on, I opened the door and found a brown box sitting right outside. My name was scrawled on it, so I carefully picked it up and placed it on my lap. After my brain fully processed it, I ripped the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet or anklet, I couldn't tell which. It was mainly brown, with some other earth toned beads. There were funny wooden shapes similar to triangles stuck on it.

Deciding it was an anklet; I shoved it on my foot and placed it just below the bandaged brace over my shin. It looked nice, but something triggered in my brain. I already had an anklet like this; it was in my bedroom on the lamp. Where had it come from? It was just as mysterious as the necklace I had, of the sun and the star. Suddenly, pictures flashed in my mind.

I had been to this island before, with someone. I had had lunch with them, and they had given me an anklet too. They had taken me on some sort of ride too, like parachuting. Something about a green heart seemed to come back, although I couldn't tell where it was. I suddenly fell out of my wheelchair, remembering everything. Shopping for lighter clothing, Ga-Eul being kidnapped from the porridge shop, the drowning experience, bickering over genies, and the fireworks. Everything, except the person's face.

"Jan-Di, are you alright?" it was Ji-Hoo Sunbae, with Ga-Eul, Yi-Jung Sunbae, and Woo-Bin Sunbae right behind him. Ji-Ha rushed behind all of them, staring at me.

"This is my second anklet, isn't it?" I asked them, showing them my foot. My brain wasn't fully awake yet, and my head was still cloudy with shock. I stared at my hand for a while, until I wasn't dizzy anymore.

"Yes, it is." Ji-Hoo replied, and I nodded slowly.

"Ji-Hoo kissed me last time we were here, and we almost got expelled, didn't we." I started again, and he froze. I assumed I was right, and stared at the anklet. I remember everything I had gone through, the swimming, racing, and horseback riding. I hated that guilty and depressed feeling pulsing through me.

"Yes, that happened too." Yi-Jung Sunbae answered, and I stared at the ceiling.

"Do you remember everything now?" asked Jun-Pyo asked, and I decided not to snap at him for some reason. I wondered why he was here, but pushed that thought aside.

"There's someone I can't remember. The person that gave me the anklet brought me here for the first time, and…" I couldn't finish, but they were all waiting for me too. I could tell Jun-Pyo was near hysterics, his leg was shaking dangerously close to an antique lamp.

"Do I have a brother? A sister? " I asked lightly, Jun-Pyo seemed disappointed. Not that it mattered.

"Yes, your brother's at home right now. He's six years younger than you." Ga-Eul explained patiently, but I could tell she was getting anxious.

"They seemed different from a father…" I started, searching through my mind.

"Was it a guy? It had to be… I don't have any female relatives my age. Therefore it couldn't be a girl, right? I doubt it was my parents… And the- I mean he seemed too tall to be a grandparent." I started rambling, trying to remember something. I froze suddenly, realizing my heartache eating at my chest.

"Ga-Eul…" I started, ignoring the presence of everyone else in the room. " Was he… my boyfriend?" I asked, scared of the answer. There was no way I had a boyfriend, right? Everyone at school hated me, and there were no boys working at the porridge shop or the dry-cleaning store my family used to own.

Ga-Eul looked at Yi-Jung, waiting for approval. He nodded, and she followed suit.

My stomach immediately tightened. Out of all people, I had forgotten my boyfriend, and my mom. Anyone important to me was simply washed away like nothing. I guilt wash up my throat, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Can I go back early?" I asked, feeling my eyes start to bleed. "I want to go home."

**THE END (YOU PROBABLY DON'T NEED THIS, BUT I'M GIVING IT TO YOU ANYWAY. DEAL WITH IT.)**

**~~**

**Comment if convenient. Or review. Whatever. **

**But if I run out of ideas, it's on you. **

**Flames tolerated, will be taken into consideration**


	8. Ch7: Connection of Hearts

**Chapter 7 (Of this fan fiction…)**

**Connection of Hearts**

Author's note: Okay… I feel like writing but I'm too lazy to go on track and keep going with the plot. It's also kind of bothering me how everyone's practically a stoic robot… So this is random crap I came up with so at least one person looks like they experience emotions on a regular basis. The title should make sense to you eventually. It's not that hard to figure out. This story will start now. If you actually read this. If you didn't, then it's already started. I'm trying to increase the word count in my chapters. In case it's not obvious. Anyways…

Jun-Pyo's POV

Jan-Di seemed dazed as she climbed the stairs to her room. I wanted her to take the elevator, or at least use her crutches, but then she might notice that I was the one carrying her bags and kick me out. Keeping my complaints in, I slowly followed her through the hallway. Her face turned a little red, and I immediately panicked. She might have gotten a fever; the heat was turned on in the plane. Making a mental note to never take her overseas again, I was determined to fire whoever was in controls of the temperature on the plane. Pilots were easily replicable these days. I passed a doctor, and had him stop her for a moment to check her temperature. She was fine, and Asia was immediately lifted off my lungs. Finally able to breathe, I scanned the halls for signs of that thing.

The thought of Ji-Ha existing on the same planet as Jan-Di drove me to insanity. The thought of putting something as delicate, strong, and flawless as Jan-Di within light-years of something as utterly disgusting as Ji-Ha was completely beyond anything my brain could grasp. He was mentally unstable, easily angered, and completely revenge-sick. Just seeing him with Jan-Di drove all rationality out of my mind.

Seeing as suicide was natural to him, the thought of him pushing her off of a cliff was not far from my mind. My chest tightened, and my infamous temper was beginning to surface. That **** wasn't even here, and just thinking about him made me want to explode. If that poor-excuse for a life-form even thought about doing anything to Jan-Di, not even God would be able to stop me from killing him. He wouldn't die an easy death either; he would be tortured in ways so painful politicians didn't write laws about them for fear of mentally scarring South Korea.

Sighing, I stopped myself from thinking. No reasons to think about anyone this much, excluding Jan-Di. Speaking of which, we had finally arrived at her room. She didn't seem tired, but her legs had just healed. Whether not she was pained, I couldn't tell since her head was facing the door. After softly unlocking the door, she dragged her feet inside and lay down.

I took her bags from the bellhop I'd hired right before the plane had landed. There was no way I was letting another guy in Jan-Di's room, especially when she was on the bed. Men these days, you can never trust them. Seeing as she was silent, I assumed she was asleep and laid down on the loveseat. I closed my eyes, since they hurt after watching movies for a few hours.

Jan-Di's POV

I laid for a few moments, just taking in the situation. Things were so complicated, so dramatic, so painful. It was worse than one of those Korea dramas, at least they had cheesy romantic scenes with happy endings and really hot actors. Especially that one guy, Lee Min-Ho, from Boys Over Flowers. He looked especially nice with his hair curled. Most people couldn't pull it off, especially most Asians.

Sighing, I glanced over and saw Curly. I sighed, the room was darkening and seeing him just lying there almost made me scream. I held it in, knowing his presence was ten times worse when he had the ability to talk. Realizing what I just though, I dug deeper. There really wasn't any rational reason for me to hate Curly. He had been relatively nice to me, just a bit moody. But ever since the first time I saw him, I'd felt that pain in my chest. It was like someone was gripping my heart and squeezing the life out of it, emotionally. Like it was slowly being extracted from my body, and I didn't have the will to do anything about it. The same feeling I got when I thought about my "boyfriend," as well as my mother.

I sighed, going into depression wasn't healthy. Obviously, and neither was stressing. They both apparently led to stomach ulcers. And God knows how long Jun-Pyo would go on if I got one of those. What did people in drama do when they were bottled up… They vented. I look around, I was to mentally healthy to rant at anything inanimate. All those ducks that someone had filled my bathtub with a few days ago were gone, so all that was left was Curly. I sighed, at least he was asleep. There wasn't enough money in the world for me to tell him this when he was awake.

Sighing, I got into my wheelchair and wheeled right in front of him. As awkward as this felt… I was doing this out of boredom. And for my mental health. Not because I was friends with this guy, or because I trusted him. Especially no the former.

"You're useful when you're asleep…" I began muttering. I sighed; this might be easier than I thought. Although still awkward. Very awkward. I made a mental note to avoid him for the next week, and continued.

Jun-Pyo's POV

"You're useful when you're asleep…" I heard Jan-Di mutter, and my eyes popped open out of instinct. Remembering she said, "You're useful when you're **asleep,**" I immediately closed them. I still listened though, interested in the events that were about to occur.

"Living really is pointless…" she began again, and I almost choked on my saliva. That Ji-Ha fellow could kiss his life good-bye, and when the heck did Jan-Di start being philosophical?

"No matter how much I care about someone… They don't really mean anything. No matter how much I love them, no matter how much time we spend together, it doesn't count for anything. Something as small as moving, or something like being hit by a care. Just like that, they disappear. They mean nothing to me anymore. I don't mean anything to them anymore. We no longer have anything to do with each other. Those idiots that pretend to be smart, they go off about how memories can never be taken away from us. Love can never be taken away from us. Education can never be taken away from us. They were wrong!"

At this point Jan-Di was in hysterics, and tears were beginning to fall. Jun-Pyo mentally chained himself to his chair, knowing she needed to finish. She needed to let everything out, and he had to hear it. As soon as her pitch started rising, he felt himself breaking down. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to be there. But that wasn't possible. Not as long as she didn't recognize him. He almost sighed, and sank down.

"Why don't I remember anything? Why don't I feel love? Why is there this hollow feeling where love and people I love and things I've done are supposed to be! Instead it's f***ing painful! Those things people treasure the most, those things you can never lose, even if your house burn down I've lost! Fate just plays a little game with me! In one move, everything that means the world to me doesn't exist anymore!"

Jan-Di was completely breaking down now; she couldn't even rant anymore because of the noise. Jun-Pyo felt his resolve breaking down… No matter what she thought of him, she needed someone right now. Before he could even move, he hurt her murmur.

"_Especially when I see you…"_ Hearing that one phrase, his heart stopped beating.

"_It doesn't happen with anyone else… Just seeing you makes the pain in my chest ten times worse. Instead of this steady blood loss, it's like a hammer coming down on me."_ Jun-Pyo realized what she meant. She didn't hate him, but seeing him made her hurt. Badly. Before he could move, he was stopped again by the door opening. He immediately pretended to be asleep again, but it wasn't necessary. Ji-Ha walked on, a genuinely disturbed expression on his face.

"Jan-Di! What's wrong? Jan-Di! Is it your leg? Why are you crying? I'll go get the doctor! Hold on!" he shouted, and ran off. Realizing there was nothing for me to do in this situation; I slipped out of the room. Seeing me would probably put Jan-Di in a worse mood.

"Oi! Ji-Hoo! Get everyone over at my place. Bring Ga-Eul too. Now." Hanging up, I drove away. I knew this was going to be a very long night.

**THE END**

**~~**

The author's note didn't really do anything for my word count…

I guess this was just a short chapter to being with

Review is convenient.

Flames tolerated. But no longer taken into consideration.


	9. Ch8: I'll Back Off Or Not

**Chapter 8: I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better… Or Not**

**Author's Note: The beginning kind of reminds me of "I'll Back Off So You Can Live" by /Gina Choi from Cube Entertainment. It was already awesome, and having DooJoon just makes it more epic ^_^ I'll stop ranting now and actually start doing something constructive…**

~~

Yi-Jung's POV

Jun-Pyo had called another one of his "F4 Meetings." Reminds me of our ShinHwa days, but for once he wasn't plotting. I expected to hear some "amazing" idea on how to restore Jan-Di's memory, but for once the ringleader seemed blank.

He was sitting in his chair, but the difference in posture stuck in my mind. Usually he was confident, cocky even. His back would be raised as straight as possible, even though he already stood at 6'2" and he didn't need the height. All his suits were pressed just hours before, and his shoes were clearer than mirrors. Whether he wore a smirk or a grimace, the stubbornness in his eyes would always be there. The very aurora given off by him was intimidating, and could make anyone feel inferior at first glance.

Today however, was a completely different day. What girls call a "bad-hair day" or what commoners call "getting up on the wrong side of the bed." Instead of having his legs crossed, they were sprawled. He stared off into space, his forehead wrinkled. I shifted on the loveseat again, seeing him like this was a bit unsettling, even awkward.

"I'm giving up." He muttered, matter-of-factly to us. Or tried to, but it the end he seemed to be convincing himself rather than us.

"Well, rather than saying that, I'm letting her go. I'm letting Jan-Di go." He said, stumbling over his words a little. Hearing this should've shocked me, Jun-Pyo never gave up. No matter how much of a fool he got made into be, no matter how un-business like or unmanly. He was possibly the most stubborn organism existing on the planet.

Knowing we wanted the entire story, he started. The beginning seemed ridiculous. Ji-Ha was ridiculous, Ji-Ha was a bad influence, Ji-Ha should be thrown into the African Rift Valley, etc. Slowly, the pieces came to me. Jan-Di breaking down without even knowing why, the hammer slamming onto her chest.

"So I've decided… I'm letting her go." He concluded, sighing. Woo-Bin patted him on the back,

"Don't worry about it man! Plenty of fish in the ocean." He said, but even his smile came out deformed.

Jan-Di, dry-cleaning girl, commoner, she was an unofficial part of the F4 now. I heard Ga-Eul take a sip of her water, and I could see bangs covering her eyes. She must be hiding her tears, I thought, and sat back.

I could almost imagine what was going on in her head right now; she was so easy to figure out. This was exactly like a scene in a movie, the main character letting his girl go for her own sake. Except, in the dramas, he always went back to her. I could tell he was determined to stay away from Jan-Di from now on, seeing how he looked telling us her rant. She was probably proud of Jun-Pyo I supposed, but hopefully not too proud. It'd be complicated if she ended up falling for him. For Jan-Di of course. Nothing else. Hearing her stand up and walk to the other side of the room, I assumed she was going to the bathroom.

Seeing as Ji-Hoo was bored as well, I leaned over to him.

"Do you really-"

**WHAM**

All eyes were on Ga-Eul and Jun-Pyo. I could easily see why they were friends now; they had a tendency to be unnecessarily violent. He looked genuinely surprised as supposed to angry.

"What~?" Was all he could sputter out. She was lucky he was half-dead, she would've died if he was at his 100%.

"You don't deserve Jan-Di. You never did. You IDIOT!" She started, pure anger in her eyes. I'd never seen her so… Emotional. Even broken down on the street, she still had a shred of self-control left in her body.

"What are you talking about? Isn't it a little late? You know what? Fine! It doesn't matter anymore, I'm letting her go." He said, and sat back down.

"Letting her go…" she started again, "What is this? A freaking drama? You're not letting her go; you're giving up on her. She doesn't remember you, and you don't feel like trying anymore. She's hurting you, and she doesn't even know it. You don't have the nerve to tell her, so you avoid her to make your sorry self feel better."

"What? Why does it matter if I don't want to feel pain? Do you like pain? What about when Yi-Jung rejected you? How many times do you want to go through that?" He stated, his voice raising a little. He hit my nerve a little too… Rejecting her wasn't something I wanted to think about anymore.

"You are so selfish! I think it passes on through guys because you're unbearable! What about Jan-Di? When you turned the whole school against her? When your fan girls attacked her for hitting you? When your fan girls attacked her for dating you? When the whole school hated her because you didn't think she loved you? When her mom completely tore her apart from her family? Every single second of your relationship, there has been something hurting Jan-Di because of you! She went through all of it because she loved you! Every second, you have been the only one feeling pure love in your relationship because she has been **dying** on the inside!"

Jun-Pyo seemed stumped for moments, but finally thought of something somewhat legitimate.

"You know what Jan-Di did? She let me go! She went off somewhere to her parents, and left me on the street! I'm returning the favor, and I'm letting her go to! I'm backing off for her own good!" He said, and his eyes were getting watery now. I started walking over to Ga-Eul; this argument was hitting personal issues in both of them.

"You're not letting her go! You can't let someone go until you've tried everything you can to keep them with you! What have you tried? You ate freaking ice cream and took her on vacation? Is that fighting for her? Is that showing you love her? And now what? You feel insecure because some suicidal idiot decides to like her too? You GIVE UP. You DON'T let her go, you're GIVING UP! Like you said, with me and Yi-Jung Sunbae. I tried EVERYTHING!"

I had reached her now, and was prepared to cover her mouth and take her home. But her last words hit me, and I didn't have to energy to go through all that anymore. I sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"You looked at her crying! You felt her pain! You personally heard everything shred from the bottom of her heart! She stood there raw in front of you, and you didn't do ANYTHING! Maybe it's better you GIVE UP on her, because if you can stand watching her in so much pain and not have the will to comfort her than you don't love her at all! You haven't even freaking confessed for God's sake! If you can be so close to her while supposedly loving her for so long and still control the urge to confess, than you don't love her at all!"

Ga-Eul's tears were streaming down steady from her face, but I was exhausted. _"If you can stand watching her in so much pain and not have the will to comfort her than you don't love her at all!"_ I looked back at her. It was so easy, I could just hand her a tissue. Friends handed each other tissues. It was so simple… But so not me. I sighed, and stood up, completely forgetting the situation with Jun-Pyo. All I had to-

"Ga-Eul, come on. I'm taking you home." Woo-Bin stated, completely devoid. After shoving a wad of napkin into her hand, he gently dragged her into his car and sped off. I sighed… Glancing over at Jun-Pyo. He had disappeared… And I could guess where. I sighed; Jun-Pyo was awful when he was drunk. This was going to be a horrible night.

~~

I reread this… And the first word I thought was "FAIL"

I apologize for making you read this… But I'm too lazy to edit it at the moment

I should avoid writing arguments in the future… Yep, that's what I'll do

I know this sucks, but please review. I need to know how to make it better…

And my chapters just seem to keep getting shorter =_=


	10. Ch9: Tolerance

**Chapter 9: Tolerance**

**Author's Note: I really wanted to name this Coward and be inspired by SS501, but there was something bothering me that I had to get out of the way first. It was difficult to write because the emotions represented can't really be explained by words… But it's writing from something I've experienced so I hope you like it. **

~~

Woo-Bin's POV

I woke up to Jun-Pyo sitting on me. Groaning, I shoved him off and sat up. Looking at the clock, I realized it was only 11:00. Sighing, I turned to Jun-Pyo and Yi-Jung.

"You'd better have a legit reason for waking me up this early. The Don Juan has a reputation to uphold, and that reputation includes not having bags under his eyes." Jun-Pyo just rolled his eyes, and I glanced around. Yi-Jung, Ji-Hoo, and Ga-Eul were back in Jun-Pyo's living room. It'd been two days since the argument; I suppose Jun-Pyo called another meeting after finally getting sober. That guy's liver is honestly superhuman, considering the fact he's still alive.

"I have an announcement!" Jun-Pyo stated, animatedly. I groaned, annoyed, this guy really recovered too fast. He should give us normal people a moment to turn on brains on. "I have fallen in love with the commoner!"

Jun-Pyo is to the F4 as Seung-Ri is to Big Bang. He somehow manages to kill any type of mood or conversation we have going effortlessly. Everyone was speechless after that confession, or "confession." The fact he loved Jan-Di was something we'd established a while ago.

"What on earth are you talking about? Haven't we already established this?" Asked Yi-Jung, his brow furrowed. "I can understand that you're no longer lett- giving up. But what is this now?"

"After discussing with Ga-Eul this morning, I've realized that the relationship between Jan-Di could've never worked out correctly. Love is a relationship of give and take, while Jan-Di was giving too much and I was only taking. From now on, I shall help her with every obstacle, because-"

"We get it. Well, I don't actually, but let's get on with things." I said, rolling my eyes. Whatever he was talking about, I didn't want to think about.

"But-" Jun-Pyo started again, but was cut off by Yi-Jung.

"You can pour out your feelings in a book, or a diary or whatever. Ji-Ha lives with Jan-Di; you don't really have time to waste." Ji-Hoo stated flatly. Jun-Pyo nodded in agreement.

"So, what're we going to do first? The confession? Because I have a really good idea for that." I said, excitedly. We could take Jan-Di back to the ski resort. Another excused to avoid my dad, and there were bound to be girls there.

"Nope, I shall deal with the obstacles first." Jun-Pyo determinedly muttered, not looking much exited. I rolled my eyes, he thought too much about too little.

"Don't worry about Ji-Ha, I can just send my men on him. They won't even kill him. He'll just end up in Africa or something like that." I said casually. That dude really wasn't a big deal.

"Nope, not Ji-Ha. That comes later. First, Mother."

~~

Jun-Pyo's POV

Thinking back on what happened between Jan-Di and me, I realized how much Mother really put her and her family through. Not only did she give up her family, her business, and her previous lifestyle, she had to choose between me and the lives of Ji-Hoo and Ga-Eul. I sighed, I really hadn't done anything. Seeing her hurting, I'd wanted to be her escape. I wanted to make her happy while she was so miserable, because I couldn't control Mother. This was all an excuse though; I didn't want to approach Mother. Confrontation with her was frightening, and I just didn't want to go through that. So I let Jan-Di suffer alone, in my selfishness.

"Young master, it's good to see you. Your mother will see you in a few moments, she's still writing-" The secretary began, but I rolled my eyes.

"I will see her. Now." I glared, daring her to argue. She immediately handed me the key to Mother's office, and I smirked. Walking down the hallway, I really should've prepared some argument. I was currently attempting to convince the most influential business leader on the planet to allow her heir to marry a commoner. As insulting as that sounded, it was the raw truth. I sighed, I should just wing it. Maybe it'll be like one of those dramas and intelligence will just flow into my mind.

Sliding the card through the lock, I walked into my mom's office. She was on the laptop, and didn't bother turning to greet me. Knowing she wouldn't acknowledge me until she was finished with whatever it was she was working on, I sat down and stared at the plant for a while. I'd almost had the entire thing memorized by now. There 27 whole leaves between three shoots. The one closest to the left had two half-lives, which would be disposed of by the end of the day. Imperfection drove my mother

"What do you need? How many times must I remind you to make an appointment? You have nine minutes. Start." She said, and I sighed. Hopefully, this wouldn't take more than nine minutes.

"I am going to marry Jan-Di." I started, flatly. Seeing no reaction, I continued. "This is the one thing I'm determined to do, no matter what happens. Because-"

"Is that all? You may not have the wedding for two months, because I shall be abroad in England. Don't pick a Saturday either, because those are never free. Goodbye." She cut me off, and immediately turned back to the computer screen.

"So… You don't mind Jan-Di anymore?" I was suddenly riled; this might be another plot to get rid of her. "That's not possible. You can't just go from cursing them to h*ll to loving them." My temper was rising for some unknown reason; the thought of her catty plotting angered me.

"I don't love her." She stated flatly, as if I were some insolent child.

"Then you just plan on putting up with someone you hate as your daughter-in-law?" I answered.

"I'm allowing you two to marry. I suggest you don't complicate things."

"Is that what you're going to do? Every time she angers you, you're going to threaten her? That's never going to work!"

"As I repeat, I do not love nor hate her."

"What is that? You have to have some feelings, even you! You can't just pretend she's not there, you have to face the problem-"

"I love you and your father." She started flatly, and my mind immediately went blank. Mother loving someone was not something my mind was capable of comprehending. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating. But still, it was amazing.

"I don't particularly like Jan-Di, and I admit I used to hate her. But your father has taken a great liking to her, as well as you. I've come to realize Jan-Di can be there for you in ways I just cannot. During all your low and emotional times, I'm just not mentally capable of supporting you. To continue hating Jan-Di would only hurt you and your father. So for the sake of you two, I have grown a tolerance to Jan-Di. I cannot hate her because of my love for you, nor can I love her. Our personalities just clash." My mind was still completely blank, this was just too much.

"My meeting is starting. Make an appointment next time. Goodbye." She said stiffly, obviously affected by the awkwardness. After she left, I really didn't know how to react. I decided to take this as a victory, and think about my mother's confession later.

~~

Yi-Jung's POV

Sitting alone at my studio, I had completely finished the collection for the exhibit a few minutes ago, when the last tile came out from the oven. Exhausted, I glanced at the clock. It was around 9 o'clock. Sighing, I decided to just sit there until I feel asleep and a maid came and dragged me back to the house. Unfortunately, the silence gave me time to think about what Ga-Eul had said earlier.

_"If you can stand watching her in so much pain and not have the will to comfort her than you don't love her at all!"_

I groaned, this was not something I wanted to think about right now. I glanced at the armwarmers, which were placed right next to my puzzle with two missing pieces. It was just like my heart, I had no idea who held the missing pieces anymore. I groaned, and walked towards my liquor cabinent. This was going to be long night.

~~

I am a HUGE fan of SoEul, so I had to add the last bit. The epilogue at the end of the drama drove me insane. As nice as Kim Bum can sing, it didn't make up for the fact that they didn't even show Kim So-Eun's face xP So… That was to let some of the hot air out of me. I hope this chapter isn't as awful as the last one…. Hopefully ~_~


	11. Ch10: Love Coach

**Chapter 10: Love Coach**

I'd like to say that it took my so long to update because my computer crashed, I had summer school and was borderline A-, I moved, my boyfriend dumped me by cheating with some word I'm not allowed to say, I got suspended, and a bunch of other things that seem to happen to all the authors I read from between every chapter. Unfortunately, I can only envy their eventful lives, since the reason I haven't been updating is because I've been lazing and watching Sunao Ni Narenakute. Actually, watching Kim Jae-Joong. But whatever, specifics are frivolous

Something kind of happened, my dad blocked because of some stupid firewall. So, I have to go to the library. Which I hate, since their mint brownies are irresistible. I'm eating one right now actually.

**~~**

JunPyo's POV:

GaEul and I were eating dinner together. Actually, we were ordering food at a restaurant around dinner time, but both of us were too distracted to eat. After establishing that I was going to confess to JanDi, our plans hadn't progressed in the past twenty minutes.

"Wouldn't it be best to repeat what you did the first time?" she asked. "That might trigger something too. Besides, anything overly romantic is completely unlike you. Demanding she give you her heart with a necklace isn't as OOC." She finished with a small smirk on her face.

"As appealing as that sounds, no. I ruined her prince charming fantasies already; I should probably do something that suits her overly romantic tastes..."

"These things aren't really my forte, I know I'm JanDi's best friend, but these kinds of things have never happened to me." She replied, sheepishly.

"Don't you watch dramas or something? Surely they happen there." She chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"Dramas are the WORST place for romantic advice. Take "You're Beautiful" for example. The guy confesses by saying "I give you permission to love me" while the girl's freezing cold outside bawling her eyes out. Later, he hisses "I like you" into her ear" and then dismisses her for his fangirls."

I sighed, this was not going as planned. GaEul continued to rant about disappointing dramas. "My Girl," "Coffee Prince," "Boys Over Flowers," etc. JanDi's best friend was useful in the sense she could judge how JanDi would react to a certain scenario, but not create the scenario herself. It's like I have a lock, but only top half of the key. Now I need to find the bottom half…

"YiJung!" I exclaimed, and immediately threw death glares to the people examining me curiously. They broke eye-contact and continued eating.

"I'll ask YiJung! He's had a ton of women, so he can plan it and you can approve." I then realized why she stiffened.

"Never mind, you don't want to work with him, right? I can just get WooBin-"

"It's fine. Call him." she stated, firmly. I raised an eyebrow, her face wasn't even flushed. Although GaEul and I weren't close, JanDi had done enough ranting about her best friend for me to know her like a childhood friend.

"Don't force yourself, it's not necessary." I said, if her mind was clouded than her JanDi judgment might be foggy.

"I know you won't believe me, but YiJung no longer has any effect over me. Although the two of us working together will be uncomfortable, I'm willing to go through the awkwardness for JanDi's sake." she announced, firmly. I nodded, and hit speed-dial four before she changed her mind.

"YiJung! WooBin's restaurant. Now."

**~~**

YiJung's POV:

_~It's like insomnia, whoa_

_It's like insomnia~_

"Shut up and call me later!" I mumbled into the phone, and slid the top half back down.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I would be late to meet Sandy. Oh well, she would find some other rich bastard and leave me in peace. After three cups of coffee in an attempt to fix my hangover, I decided that it wasn't working. I stopped drinking too, to avoid getting hyper. It'd happened once, and WooBin managed to videotape it. It's one of the reasons I refuse to get married, he'll most definitely find a way to play it at my wedding.

_~It's like insomnia-~_

"Who? What?" I shouted into the phone, my temper making me feel more awake. The same blurry combination or hangul had shown up on my Caller ID, meaning the same idiot decided to bother me.

"WooBin's restaurant. Now." was all I heard.

"Shut up." I groaned, and closed my phone once again. The chances of JunPyo's call being important were smaller than the chances of GaEul calling me right now. Besides, he could always find some other friend to go eat with him.

_~It's like insomnia whoa_

_It's like insomnia whoa...~_

I let the ringtone play out this time, JunPyo had to learn that I wasn't some minion. The voicemail symbol flashed on the screen, and he began recording.

"Annyeong, YiJung Sunbae" the message started, and I stiffened. This was obviously not JunPyo calling.

"Yobeseyo?" I asked, my mind slowly beginning to clear.

"YiJung sunbae? This is GaEul. Are you okay? You didn't pick up for a while."

"I'm fine, I was... Um... Clean- I mean washing my hands so um... My phone would be alright." I stuttered, and could hear JunPyo snickering in the background. He must have put her up to this. I hate speakerphone.

"Well, JunPyo Sunbae and I are at WooBin's restaurant. We need your help with something concerning JanDi. JunPyo said now wasn't a good time, so I don't know why he made me call you, but we could arrange-"

"Now's fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes. See you soon." I stated flatly, and hung up the phone again.

I took a quick shower to avoid smelling like vodka, and slowly drove to _La Cucina Del Cielo_. I arrived at WooBin's place. Why a real-estate/gangster family owned a restaurant was beyond me, but I had other things to think about.

**~~**

GaEul's POV:

I saw YiJung approaching, and my throat tightened. Instead of his polished look, he appeared disheveled. His long hair was a bit messy, and his suit was crooked. The white dress-shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up, giving off a rebellious yet sexy look. I allowed myself to stare for a total of three seconds and then turned back to the table. I took a bite of the already cooled fillet mignon, in an attempt to act natural. Luckily, JunPyo wasn't quick enough to catch anything.

"Hello, GaEul, JunPyo" he said, taking the seat beside JunPyo. "Now, why am I here?"

Luckily, JunPyo shot me a knowing glance and began explaining the specific to YiJung. I smiled a little, and took a sip of the sparkling strawberry juice.

I wouldn't let anything get in the way of JanDi's happiness. Especially not my own selfishness. YiJung and I are merely acquaintances. I will treat him like family. I will treat him like family. I chanted that 6 word oath until JunPyo tapped my foot under the table, grabbing my attention.

"Do you think the ski resort would be a good idea?" JunPyo started, and I didn't allow my thoughts to drift to a certain Casanova rescuing me. We have a relatively large memory there, so confessing-"

"Do you still have her necklace?" I asked, cutting him off before I could be reminded of anything else.

"Actually, she has it. She's been wearing it without realizing it until now. Why?" JunPyo responded.

"Confess to her using the cheesy star and sun thing you said the first time. GaEul can come up with a way to get the necklace back." YiJung said, and JunPyo grinned.

"Is she doing anything the following week? Anything about Ji-Ha or anything?" JunPyo asked, glancing at me.

"Nope, but he did take her to the movies today." He stiffened, and shook his head.

"I can't wait until next week. We're leaving tomorrow. I'll take you to the store right now. Buy enough supplies for JanDi and you both." he stated, his eyes burning.

"Alright then. Good-" was all I could say before he dragged me out of the restaurant. At least he let meter into the car by myself.

"What was that all about?" I asked, seeing him smirk.

"Don't worry. You'll realize after you find your soeulmate." He said, chuckling to himself. I rolled my eyes, wondering what JanDi saw in him.

**~~**

JunPyo's POV:

I smirked, seeing the confused yet irritating look on his face watching the skinship between GaEul and I. All in all, I really only held her wrist. But the look on his face was enough.

I glanced at her, she was still completely oblivious. I grinned inwardly, she was the densest love coach ever. I tried not to think about what that implied about me. She was helping me get JanDi, so I figured riling YiJung enough for him to grow some balls was enough payment for the favor.

**~~**

Still Jun-Pyo's POV

GaEul and I arrived at ShinHwa mall, and I handed my keys to the valet. After pressing the fire alarm and forcing the few lingering shopper to leave, we started searching.

GaEul chose for JanDi first. For her coat, it was a light gray North Face fleece jacket with fake fur padding the inside. There two pockets where they should be, and one on the upper right of her chest. Small light pink sections could be found on the inner arm and the top part of the back. The zippers were black, and there was a small logo stitched in white on her right wingbone.

After finding a similar black one for herself, the clerk recommended matching boots and gloves. While checking out, GaEul found thin white snowpants that didn't have straps. After purchasing those as well, I made her stop at a Starbucks. Coffee was good for hangovers, so I suppose it would work for normal headaches too. After nearing clearing out a Hollister store for casual clothes, I handed her my Visa and motioned towards the Victoria's Secret. After temporarily shape shifting into a tomato, she went inside and hurriedly came back out after a few purchases.

"Jun-Pyo Sunbae, do we need anything besides clothes?" She asked, snapping me out of my daze. "Like shampoo, toothbrushes,- "

"That doesn't take personal preferences, I'll have someone buy some and stock the rooms at the resort. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"What time-"

"We're leaving mid-day tomorrow. That way the idiots I call friends have time to sleep, and we still have enough daylight left to ski. I'll send Ji-Hoo over to pick you and Jan-Di up around 2PM (As I Hottest, I had to put that in). How're you going to get the necklace back?"

"I'll bring her some food tomorrow, tell her it was made by her mom, and visit for a while. I can take it while hugging her…" She stopped, sighing.

"Is there something wrong? I can always storm over and-"

"I feel bad doing all this behind her back. Hopefully she gains her memory back, I hate manipulating my best friend like this."

"This is your house, right?" I asked. She nodded, and got out of my car.

_I hope so too…_ I muttered to myself, while pulling out of the driveway.

**~~**

**THE** **END**

**~~**

I was going to just skip them shopping, but I've noticed a lot of authors actually describe the clothes the characters buy. It doesn't actually affect the story, but reviewers tend to like that. Some even go as far as to find a picture of a dress close to what they're describing and have links on their profiles. I am wayyyyy too lazy for that, so describing the clothes is as far as I'll go.

Alright, I LOVE THE SONG "LOVE COACH" BY ZE:A! It's amazing. Anyways, I am extremely proud of the fact I just wrote an entire chapter of a JanDixJunPyo fanfiction dedicated to GaEulxYiJung. I actually like the latter better, but I could come up with anything for them so I stuck with JanDixJunPyo.

By the way, YiJung's ringtone was called **"Insomnia," sung by Wheesung**. It's KPop, like all my favorite songs are. It was my ringtone a while ago too.


	12. Ch11: The End Part I

**Chapter 11: The End, Part I**

**A/N:** **I am going to pull one of those things directors pull in the last episode of the drama. I like to call it the "Cram an extremely long resolution into the last episode of the drama along with an epilogue since most of the viewers remember that episode the most so they tell all their friends it was amazing and action-packed when in fact all the rest of the episodes were slow and dreary." **

**It might be kind of long… **

**~~**

My POV (I've been using this a lot lately…)

The F4, with Ga-Eul replacing JiHoo, were all gathered at a ski resort, solemn. Ji-Hoo had gone to pick up Jan-Di, and even an extremely jealous Jun-Pyo realized he was the best choice.

"Obviously, you need to confess. As soon as possible, and we can just pray before Ji-Ha." Woo-Bin stated, matter-of-factly.

"Ga-Eul, did you get the necklace?" Jun-Pyo asked, and she nodded. After looking through her purse for a few very anxious seconds, she took a box out and handed it to him.

"Alright, so are we going to force her on the same ledge, or something else?" Asked Woo-Bin, obviously restless from the four hour ride.

"It would be best to go with something more passive, she's seen more than enough of his controlling side. Perhaps, a dinner, or-"

_Neon Nareul wonhae_

_Neon naega ppajyeo_

_Naega michyeo_

_Ha eon al su eobso_

_I got you~ Under my skin_

"Ji-Hoo Sunbae? What is it?" She asked, recognizing his personalized ringtone. Her face visibly paled, all the others could hear was a deep murmur of a male's voice.

"Yes, I understand. We'll plan accordingly. Annyeong." Ga-Eul finished, and hung up the phone.

"Obviously, it's bad news. What happened?" Yi-Jung inquired first.

"Ji-Ha tagged along. He'll be arriving with Ji-Hoo Sunbae and Jan-Di." She muttered, obviously scowling.

"He's obviously figured out Jun-Pyo's going to make his move. I suppose he noticed the necklace was gone, she was the only that didn't notice she was wearing it. The question is; how's he going to affect things?" Yi-Jung thought aloud, followed by the birth of a gay baby.

"Well, he's going to do the easiest thing. Which is obviously sabotaging Jun-Pyo's confession. All we have to do is plan an insanely large amount of ways for him to confess, and one of them is bound to work." Woo-Bin said, putting it bluntly. The next two hours were spent thinking of every romantic situation to can come up with at a ski resort.

"Are you sure it'll work? Jan-Di's going to get suspicious, and probably a little irritated."

"Ga-Eul, there really isn't another option. Besides, I don't need another two hours of planning. All that romantic crap is making my head hurt." Woo-Bin whined, the rest of the F4 nodded I agreement. Ga-Eul just shook her head.

**~~**

Ga-Eul's POV

"Men…" I muttered under my breath. Somehow, in their planning, I had become Jan-Di's "host." I would change her and drag her everywhere so Jun-Pyo could confess. She is and will always be my best friend, but her temper was something I was not very fond of.

I slowly made my way to the balcony. Instead of normal dorm-like hotel rooms, the ski resort they chose had floors. The entire floor was about twice the size of a common apartment, and had all the basic rooms. A kitchen, living room, dining room, and four bedrooms spread across the entire floor, as well as two bathrooms. JanDi and I, being the only females, shared one room. They somehow drew the conclusion that Starcraft was the best way to decide who would share another room, and made me play in Ji-Hoo's absence assuming I was bad. Thanks to Oppa and Jan-Di's dongsaeng-nam, I did relatively well only losing to Woo-Bin. Yi-Jung and Jun-Pyo were then stuck in the same bedroom.

_Geuraeyo nan nul saranghae  
Unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh  
Nan geudae sowoneul ilyuhjoogo shipeun (shipeun) hengoonae yeoshin  
Sowoneul malhaebwa  
_

Woo-Bin snickered, while everyone searched for the source of the noise. "Oi, Jun-Pyo, I think I hear your ringtone. I think your Sunny obsession has gone a little out of hand." Jun-Pyo turned furiously red and gave him a murderous glare before answering.

"Yobeseyo?" He asked, closing the door as we walked out to take the call in private.

Yi-Jung gave Woo-Bin a high-five, I threw them a questioning glance.

"He was completely obsessed with SNSD when they first debuted." Woo-Bin Sunbae started, grinning at the memory. "He would lock himself in his room for so long with just his laptop I broke the door down because I thought he was watching porn or something. Turns out he was watching all their videos on repeat, the obsession ended after 10 days though."

"We've decided to never let him live it down, we had meetings to decide how to get him off this porn addiction." Yi-Jung Sunbae finished for him, and they both chuckled. My mind couldn't grasp the concept Gu Jun-Pyo would spend hours watching fashionable anorexics act cute. I shrugged and dismissed the thought, but making a mental note to tell Jan-Di about it later.

"I-" I started, but was interrupted by a **SLAM**.

"Jan-Di just arrived. Heads up." Jun-Pyo said, tossing me the keys to the room and shoved her out the door. "Keep her skiing until around 6PM. If she complains buy her food with this. There's some ice statues thing somewhere around here too. I'll have some idiot deliver her dress later; they'll be one for you so she doesn't get suspicious. Go downstairs with her and leave, I'll have a butler handle the rest. See you sometime." He finished, they were at the elevator now.

"Alright then I-" I sighed, rolling my eyes. He had pressed the |Lobby| button and left as the elevator doors were closing. _What a control freak…_ I muttered to myself. After arriving at the ground floor, I saw Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo enter the lobby, with the only living heart donor following them. There really wasn't any rational reason I hated him, mostly because he ruined my friend's love life. It was going perfectly, the rich guy falls for the headstrong poor girl and a controlling parent (no wonder he ended up that way) trying to break them apart. She gets into a car accident, loses her memory, and his love will bring them back together. Except for the fact that thing's there. With the absence of him, it would be exactly like a drama.

"Ga-Eul! Finally, someone that doesn't stalk OR kidnap me!" She screeched, and then hugged me after limp-running. I returned the hug, and raised my eyebrow at Ji-Hoo, he just shrugged and went into the elevator.

"I never thought he was like that! Those F4 people can be so annoying sometimes… I didn't even have time to bring extra clothing or supplies."

"I got some for you." I stated, quickly. I needed to get Jan-Di far away from this hotel building for the time being. "They're in the room, let's change and go skiing!" There was enough cheesy false enthusiasm in that to make nachos with, but I ignored that for now. Jan-Di needed to be as far away from the hotel as possible for the time being.

"Ga-Eul, are you okay? You don't like skiing, remember?" Jan-Di questioned, a confused look plastered on her face. I smiled, as naturally as possible given the situation. I never was good at lying, but I had to be strong.

"I don't like skiing because I'm bad at it, so you can help me get better. Besides, we're at an expensive ski resort so we should take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" I exclaimed, knowing free services was Jan-Di's weakness. Jan-Di stared for a few more seconds, obviously suspicious.

"Ga-Eul… It couldn't be Yi-Jung, could it? I told you that idiot was no good! Come on, we need to get you as far away from him as possible. To the mountains!" Jan-Di exclaimed, and began dragging her to the elevator. I giggled, shaking my head when she threw a glance back and almost crashed into a bellhop. There was no way she could possibly guess what I was up to, and judging by the way my wrist was starting to feel strained I could tell she and Jun-Pyo were soul mates. Not that I didn't already know that.

**~0o0o0o0o0 TIME SKIP TIME SKIP 0o0o0o0o0~**

"Ga-Eul, this is ridiculous. We have been out for like 8 hours already. You've dragged me to every mountain at least twice, and we've eaten like two meals. I need something relaxing… Not everyone's as thin as you are." Jan-Di whined, making me sit on the nearest bench with her and took a sip of water.

"Ice sculptures?" I asked, hoping to pique her interest. There were only 40 minutes left until 5PM, I needed some way to hold her off.

"Ga-Eul, its just carved pieces of ice. They don't even make it in to interesting things, like food. We end up with a bunch of random stuff like horses and people that you see too much anyways since their faces are all over currency."

"Jan-Di… Please? I haven't been to one since 4th grade when we went on that field trip."

"Ga-Eul, don't use the puppy dog face on me. I've been exposed to it since I was four, I'm immune to it now. Go drag Yi-Jung or something, speak of the devil…" Jan-Di trailed off, her attention caught by something else.

I turned my head, seeing Yi-Jung Sunbae (obviously). He, for once, wasn't the focal point. It was the girl next to him, clinging to his arm like her life depended on it. Jan-Di, Jun-Pyo, everything was forgotten for that one second. They walked past, probably taking the ski lift to one of those black diamond mountains so he could impress her with his skiing skills. He'd never tried to impress me before, even though it came naturally.

The only way to describe was like a music video. I was so obviously there, knowing I was rudely boring holes into his skull. Yet he passed, with the girl, completely oblivious to the fact I wanted to crawl up in a hole and die.

"Yi-Jung Sunbae!" I called, and then quickly clenched my fist, my nails digging into my palm. There was no reason to catch his attention, but the damage was already done. He glanced over, grinned, and started walking towards Jan-Di and I, with the girl of course. Okay, I could handle this. I would ask him to join us, and then tell him I was doing it to stall Jan-Di for time. I would ask him where the ice sculptures were, because I couldn't find them. I could even ask him what time it was, and pretend we both forgot our cell-phones. The situation was completely under control.

"Jan-Di, Ga-Eul, hello. How do you like the resort? This is Eun-Hye. Did you need something?" He asked, a host-like smile on his face.

"Um… I just wanted to say 'Hi,' don't need anything." I said, my happy-go-lucky side taking over. I sighed, not even wanting to know how big of an idiot I looked like. There was such a reasonable way to handle the situation… If he hadn't smiled ~_~

"Well, hello too. I'll be going now, I heard they added a new route. See you." He replied. I could tell how hard he was trying not to snicker, which was almost as hard as I was trying not to slap myself. The effect he had over me, it was

"See you later Yi-Jung Sunbae!" Jan-Di exclaimed, seeing as how I had forgotten to reply. With one last smile, he left. This ensured an awkward silence, which lasted quite a while.

"Oh my God, I mean goodness. Ga-Eul, are you crying?" Jan-Di screeched, looked up at her. My fingers went to the skin right beneath my right eye, which result in me getting snow in my eye since I had forgotten about the fact my hands were clad with expensive black gloves.

"I don't know… Am I?" I asked stupidly, turning to look her straight in the eye. She sighed, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Rant." She commanded, I shook my head.

"You don't need more to worry about, besides-"

"No, just stop. You've been acting differently lately. So distant, tired, and non-Ga-Eul. I can't help but think this is my fault, I've just been stressing everyone out even more because of the car accident." She started, and I tried to cut her off.

"Jan-Di, it really isn't your fault. It's not like you wanted-"

"No, I'm not done. I spent hours complaining about the F4, about Jun-Pyo, about Ji-Hoo, about Shinhwa in general. The entire time, you were probably cringing the entire time because all of it reminded you about Yi-Jung. I annoyed you for hours on end, selfishly. You have to think of yourself for once Ga-Eul! I heard about how you found Eun-Jae's confession spot, about how you convinced him to start pottery again. Stop hurting yourself like this! You need to- Oh my God, I made you cry didn't I? I'm so sorry-"

I hugged her, causing her to shut up. I didn't need another eyeful of snow or Jan-Di to tell me I was crying this time.

"It's alright, you just have to forget about him-"

"That just hurts more!" I started, full out bawling now. Luckily Jan-Di had managed to drag me in a secluded area, off-course and completely surrounded by trees.

"I don't want to forget about him! I WANT to be in love with that sex-addicted jerk! That time I tried deleting his picture off my phone I had a mental breakdown and started crying! I stopped watching any form of film because the rich guy falling in love with the girl just makes me delusional! I even started listening to YounHa, even though she's a female singer and they usually just stand on stage and act cute, because her love songs remind me of Yi-Jung. This isn't even passion anymore, I feel like I'm sinning just obsessing over a male idol!

I used to be okay with it, thinking there would be some nice guy who was nice and ideal and I'd fall for him the same way, but that's not happening! Last week, that blind that Jae-Kyung made me go on, with HyunMin or whatever the heck that guy's name was. He was so nice to me, he was polite, but even now complimenting another guy makes me feel like I'm cheating on Yi-Jung! That other guy was so much better for me, but I don't even care about that anymore! No matter how nice that guy is to me, I feel a million times happier just seeing the picture of YiJung that pops up on my phone when he texts me!"

"Ga-Eul, as your best friend, I cannot allow you to wallow in you puddle of depression any longer. It is good to express your feelings, but you're just getting more depressed! Tonight... We will watch the angst-filled-chick-flick collection." She declared, my jaw dropped.

The "Angst-Filled-Chick-Flick" collection was something we'd put together after Yong-Hwa Sunbae, my crush of three years, confessed to a guy. After months of morning, I had finally started to see the humor in the confession. A lot of them were American movies, since Korean ones, although lovely and filled with cute actors, were a bit too happy to watch after a breakup. We would watched, in this exact order;

Daddy Long Legs

Dear John

A Millionaire's First Love

A Walk To Remember

Love Me Not

The Notebook

The Classic

Windstruck

Jan-Di, although she hated most of these movies, would comfort me accordingly as a bawled my eyes out. Around this time was when we'd be completely out of popcorn. Too depressed to do anything else, we would fall asleep. After waking up around 2 in the afternoon, we would watch _My Little Bride_ and our movie marathon would be over.

My thought process was interrupted when I felt something in my pocket vibrate. It was the timer, meaning it was already 5. Time really passes quickly when you're miserable.

"Jan-Di, we can't cry on an empty stomach!" I exclaimed, feeling refreshed.

"Ga-Eul, it's fine. Besides, I won't be doing any crying." She rolled her eyes at me, and I playfully shoved her.

"Either way, we should eat. It's been 5 hours since lunch, let's head back and go to dinner."

"Fine, let's go. Rich people food, although unnecessary, is really good." She said, I giggled a little. We headed back, I smiled in anticipation of what was going to happen.

_Jun-Pyo, I'm handing you my best friend. You'd better not mess up this time._ I muttered, luckily Jan-Di was too busy drooling at the thought of fatty pork to hear me. This evening would be fun.

**~~**

Jun-Pyo's POV

I sat at the table, my feet sore from pacing for the last four hours. I went over to the kitchen, since there weren't any more waiters to boss around. The Chefs would have to suffice in their place. _Jan-Di, this better work. Hopefully you're not as dense as you used to be._

**~~**

**THE END**

**~~**

**A/N: Okay, plan imitate a drama director failed since this is already almost 3K words and I decided that was bit excessive since I'm less than halfway through what was supposed to be the chapter. **

**Anticipate ^_^**

**Also, Ga-Eul's ringtone was MIROTIC BY DONG BANG SHIN KI **

**Jun-Pyo's ringtone was GENIE (TELL ME YOUR WISH) BY GIRL'S GENERATION (SNSD)**


	13. Ch12: The End Part II

**Chapter 12: The End II**

**A/N: Yeah, this is the legit end, I hope. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to write my author's notes before I write the actual chapter. So, please enjoy ^^**

**~~**

Ga-Eul's POV

Jan-Di and I headed over towards our room, after dodging a ton of maids. It was empty, so I assumed JunPyo had the dinner ready, and YiJung and WooBin were hiding somewhere in the kitchen with popcorn. Or caviar, in their case. JanDi took the shower in our room, saying she really had to go to the bathroom. I headed over to JunPyo's bathroom, not wanting to take a chance in YiJung and WooBin's. Who knew what players like them used them for, besides cleansing purposes.

We both came out in our robes, and opened the nicely wrapped boxes on the tables. JanDi didn't seem to be complaining, I assumed she was telling herself it was a sacrifice she would have to make for the food. We opened them at the same time, and it wasn't actually that bad.

Her dress was a strapless black number that reached to a few inches above her knees. The entire thing was made from a flow-y black silk, and didn't include any pattern. The accessories included were all silver, and she ignored the makeup bag. She put on some foundation, and nude lip-gloss. My dress had a brown smooth top that was slightly open and poofed at the very top. There was very dark gray-blue strap in the middle, and a nearly black royal blue skirt that ended a few inches above my knees. **(1)** We both had black heels, around three inch. After dressing, we both headed out. I made a note to forget my clutch.

"I don't see why we can't just eat dinner in the room. The dining room is obviously big enough, and even a few chefs could cook in the kitchen if they refused to order out." Jan-Di sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her outfit.

"I gave up understanding the F4 a long time ago." I chuckled, although not too happy with mine either.

"Good point," she muttered, rounding the corner to the elevator after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, Jan-Di, I forgot my wallet. I'll go get it." I said, turning to rush back to the room.

"Why do you need a wallet? We're with the F4, I don't think they're man-egos would let us pay even if we could afford it."

"My phone's in there, in case my mom calls. I don't want to worry her, this trip was kind of last minute." I answered, having my answer already prepared. Nothing could go wrong tonight.

"If she complains, tell her by F4 standards, they starting planning too early. Do you mind if I go down first?" She asked, chuckling.

"Its fine, I don't want to keep you from your pork for too long." I smiled in return, and walked back to the room. Thanks to all of Yi-Jung Sunbae's fake date, I could walk effectively in heels.

After heading back into the room and locking the door, I headed towards the phone and waited for Martin to call, saying JanDi had entered. A few moments later, the phone rang and I answered.

"Ga-Eul, this is JanDi. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm in the room. My mom did call, so I answered. Sorry, but she's still on. Can you make this quick?" I answered, wondering why the heck she would call.

"Yeah, I'm at the restaurant. Some Martin dude is at the door and won't let Ji-Ha Sunbae enter. I don't want him to have to eat dinner alone, so we're going to some other restaurant. Tell-"

"No!" I screeched, and then panicked. Ji-Ha would definitely confess, and JanDi was completely unreadable in this situation. They couldn't be alone right now.

"It's rude to make him eat dinner alone. What's wrong with accompanying him?" Jan-Di asked, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"Um, it'd be bothersome to go somewhere else. Ji-Ha hasn't gotten to know the F4 very well, so they could eat dinner together. Put Martin on the phone."

"Alright…" I heard JanDi say, confused. A muffled "here" was heard, and I assumed the phone was handed over to Martin.

"Hello, who is this?" an extremely accented Korean voice said.

"Martin, this is Ga-Eul. Let Jan-Di and the guy with her in." I stated, hoping JunPyo had told him my name.

"Ah, GaEul-nim. Hello, but JunPyo instructed me to admit only the female."

"That's because… Ji-Ha Sunbae couldn't come, but his meeting was cancelled and it turns out he can make it. He and JunPyo are really good friends, they're having dinner together along with JanDi. Let them both in." I said, hoping he would comply. There was a sight pause on the line, I waited anxiously.

"Very well, they have both entered. Thank you for your time, goodbye." Martin said, and then ended the call. I sighed, and then called JunPyo.

"Ga-Eul! Where is she! Why do I not see her?" He exclaimed, I sighed. Jan-Di had not exaggerated his impatience.

"Ji-Ha's with her. Be careful, and tell the band to go away. It's excessive for a normal dinner, even for you guys." I said, and then hung up.

I needed to call Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin, Jan-Di would be suspicious if they were missing at the dinner. I hurriedly looked through my contacts, and clicked |CALL|It rung a few times, and then he picked up.

"GaEul-yang, why hasn't the show started yet?" Yi-Jung Sunbae asked, I could hear Woo-Bin and his childish complaining in the background.

"Ji-Ha decided to follow JanDi to dinner, you guys need to get there. Pronto." I said, and hung up again. I needed to be there too, JanDi knew my mom didn't talk for that long. Maybe I could tell her my dad had said something too. I sighed, and cut myself off. I just needed to go downstairs. Plan #1 failed.

**~~**

Yi-Jung's POV

Thinking back, forgetting about Ji-Ha was foolish. Even if he had appeared without the intent to sabotage any chance JunPyo had with JanDi, he would've eaten with us anyways. Expecting him to stay looked up in his room plotting for seven days straight was ridiculous.

"Ugh, that was **awful**!" JunPyo groaned, everyone in attendance nodded their head in agreement.

The entire dinner, JanDi had given JiHa her undivided attention. Except for some moments where she talked about drama or movie with Ga-Eul, she paid absolutely no attention to anyone else there. He had helped her order, helped her with the utensils, and have even helped her wipe leftover food from the corner of her mouth. I do have to give props to JunPyo, he had gone through the entire two hours without killing anyone. The pots and utensils in the kitchen, however, were a completely different story.

It was now a few hours later, and JanDi and he who must not be named were asleep. After deciding discussing this in our room was too risky, we decided on the small Starbucks in the hotel.

"I don't really see why we're meeting." Ga-Eul yawned, obviously bitter about her lost sleep. Woo-Bin nodded in agreement.

"Confession #2 was planned and set up before JanDi even arrived, what could be possibly have to talk about right now?" Woo-Bin muttered, and headed over to the counter to go get coffee.

"That's quite obvious. Confession #2 will have to be postponed, until we manage to get rid of Ji-Ha. He obviously intends on following JanDi around everywhere until we get her alone, so we'll just have to make JanDi hate him." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"How do you intend on making JanDi hate him? You saw them eating dinner today, they're like siblings." I responded, confused at the knowing gaze he shot me. Ga-Eul and Woo-Bin commenced fighting over his coffee, seeing their energy I don't see why they need coffee in the first place.

"He'll rape Ga-Eul." Jun-Pyo exclaimed, and it was then dead silence. Ga-Eul had spit all the coffee she just won over Woo-Bin, who didn't even notice since he was too busy being shocked. I shook my head and went to grab a tea, in an attempt to ignore all the mental pictures that was giving me.

"Are you insane? Have you gone mad? Why the hell should I get raped?" Ga-Eul screeched, failing to contain her irritation.

"Don't worry, you're not actually going to get raped. We'll drug Ji-Ha, you'll be in the same room, and then he'll try to advance against you. Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin will hear you since they just came back from a club, and then they'll beat the crap out of him." He replied brightly. Ga-Eul looked completely shocked, I honestly had nothing to say to that.

"Um, are you insane? Can't you just like deport him or make the hospital call him back? Is there a need to be so extreme?" Woo-Bin replied, completely serious.

"If he get called back, he'll still be on Jan-Di's good side. This means if she has feelings for him, they'll remain. She needs to despise him." He responded, as if it were completely obvious.

"What's wrong with staying on her good side? The point is for you to confess, not for him to be despised." I stated, I really didn't see where this was going.

"He's staying close to her so that he can make me miserable, he doesn't actually have feelings for her. If she falls for him, then he's just going to toss her aside eventually. In order for her to be protected from his false charms, she has to hate him." He stated, somber.

I finally understood, he wasn't being selfish and edging out the competition. For once in his life, JunPyo was caring for somebody else. He was scared that Jan-Di would end up hurt if she dated Ji-Ha, I don't even think he realized what he would have to go through. Still, having Ga-Eul raped was honestly going way too far. It didn't have to be Ga-Eul, it could've just been

"I'll do it." Ga-Eul stated, soberly.

"What? Are you insane? It doesn't have to be you, we could just have him make a move on some random girl!" Woo-Bin exclaimed, and she shook her head.

"We shouldn't involve other people in this; it's not their problem to deal with. Besides, nothing will actually happen to me, so it's alright." She replied, sighing.

By the look in her eye, I could tell she was just being selfless again. It was completely obvious she didn't want to agree to the act, no one wants to go through pretend rape. But sacrificing it for Jan-Di, I sighed. Sometimes I wondered if we were taking all this to seriously. JanDi and JunPyo, all he had to do was confess. Even if she doesn't remember him, she's the type of person who would give him a chance. Being so deceptive, planning all these excessive events, it seemed kind of ridiculous from an outsider's point of view.

"I think we're taking this too seriously." I stated, exhausted. They all looked at me, confused.

"In all honestly, all JunPyo has to do is confess and woo JanDi. It may not be easy, but there's really no reason to go this far. We're all stressed and tired, going and having Ga-Eul volunteer to be raped is taking this ordeal too far. We should just calm down, Jan-Di isn't some stone. She has emotions, and we shouldn't manipulate her like this." I finished, yawning. Humans weren't meant to be awake at 4 in the morning.

"Yeah, this isn't some national crisis." Ga-Eul complied, after some silent moments of thought. We all nodded, JunPyo especially. He stood up, and we waited.

"Forget this ever happened. I'm going to sleep." He replied, and headed upstairs. Ga-Eul grinned, obviously relieved. Woo-Bin and I exchanged glances, Confession #2 would be interesting.

**~~**

**Once again, I fail at completing the story. It did go father though, but I should probably stop calling them "The End Insert Number Here" since it's obviously not going to end anytime soon. SIGH… Yeah, if you don't like the dresses, blame YoonA and Kim SoEun. I just kind of failed at describing whatever it was they wore.**

**(1)**__I kind of suck at describing dresses. So here's the link to the picture: .com/files/ons3/346/3463885/50_2009/8237c90a265c0a57_kimsoeun_goldendisk_


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Like I said, this stupid filter thing on my computer has blocked . I'll try to upload as much as I can, but since I can't do it on my computer it's going to take a while.

For faster uploads, I'll being posting the chapters on my blog. It's a wordpress blog, and on either the right or left side there will be a category titled **Fanfiction: JunPyo's Turn**. All the chapters and most recent uploads can be found there.

If you're satisfied with my snail-paced uploads everytime I can get someone else's computer, then I guess you can stay on

LINK TO MY BLOG: .com

**ANNOUNCEMENT #2!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #2!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #2!**

Alright, I've started another fanfiction for _You're Beautiful_, in case you're interested. Here's the synopsis, please anticipate :D This will be updated fastest on my blog as well ^_^

Synopsis:

Go MiNyu has finally come back from Africa, but there hasn't been much progress made in her relationship with TaeKyung. What little push will it take for them to finally get together?

Yeah, this is going to be shorter than _Jun-Pyo's Turn_. Probably around 5 chapters at most.


End file.
